


Just a Touch of Lips

by Gnewtt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Sherlock Texting, Texting, Traducción, Unilock, becoming friends
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnewtt/pseuds/Gnewtt
Summary: *TRADUCCIÓN*Hace dos semanas, Sherlock besó a John Watson, el capitán del equipo de rugby, con los ojos vendados, durante un evento universitario y se fue antes de que él pudiera ver su cara.Ninguno ha podido pensar en otra cosa desde entonces.Cuando Mike menciona a un estudiante de su clase de Química que podría ayudar a John a encontrar su besador misterioso, ambos se encuentran en una situación que no esperaban.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just a Touch of Lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054706) by [Salambo06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/pseuds/Salambo06). 



> Recientemente termine de leer este bello fic y simplemente ME ENCANTO así que me fue imposible NO pedir permiso para traducirlo y afortunadamente, Salambo06 dijo sí!
> 
> Esta es mi primera traducción así que cualquier comentario o corrección sera bienvenida.
> 
> ¡Espero les guste tanto como a mi!

Sherlock está a punto de hacer algo estúpido. Sabe que no debería estar aquí. Justo como sabe que hay una gran probabilidad de arruinar todo porque no puede controlar sus pies de llevarlo más y más cerca a la cabaña a la derecha. Empuja la puerta trasera, escuchando por cualquier clase de seña o sonido de alguien acercándose antes de cerrarla cuidadosamente detrás de él. El lugar está a oscuras a excepción de un rayo de luz que se cuela a través de las viejas paredes de madera. La mayoría de las ferias[1] tienen las mismas cabañas para sus atracciones, probablemente por el recorte de presupuesto procedente del director. El hombre no era particularmente aficionado a estas reuniones (un sentimiento mutuo), pero la publicidad para la Universidad era demasiado importante para ignorarla, y realmente, ¿por qué alguien trataría de detener a los estudiantes de hacer caridad?

 Sherlock respira profundo, caminando hacia la habitación más alejada con una determinación que está seguro flaqueará pronto. Allí es donde estará. Al ser el capitán del equipo de rugby, John Watson será, por supuesto, el último en _participar_ en este evento. Sherlock no tiene interés (en absoluto) en el otro miembro del equipo (o en los otros estudiantes en general), así que evita todas las otras puertas. Oye vagamente a una chica riéndose en una, seguida rápidamente por una risa más profunda, pero no se detiene. 

  _Idiotas,_ piensa. 

 Llega a la última puerta más rápido de lo esperado, y ahora que la está mirando, Sherlock ya no está tan seguro. Debería darse la vuelta, alejarse y fingir que nunca tuvo esta idea en primer lugar. Ni siquiera sabe por qué vino en absoluto, Sólo tenía la intención de pasar por el laboratorio de química y luego volver a casa inmediatamente, pero mientras caminaba los mismos rumores seguía rodeándolo, _todo el equipo está juntando dinero, ¡Cinco libras por cinco besos! ¡E incluso Watson lo está haciendo!_

 Cualquier estudiante o habitantes de la ciudad sabe sobre el famoso equipo de rugby y más importantemente, sobre su capitán, John Watson. El hecho de que incluso Sherlock sabe acerca de él es un poco más alarmante.

 Será mejor que entres o perderás tu oportunidad.” 

 Sherlock regresa a la realidad, viendo la puerta enfrente de él una vez más, de repente muy consciente de la persona que está detrás de ella y esperando a que él entre. Esto es estúpido, es la cosa más estúpida que Sherlock haya hecho, y sin embargo, empuja la puerta.

 “Al fin” dijo John, con los ojos vendados y una sonrisa en los labios “Pensé que nunca ibas a entrar.”

 Sherlock no responde, pero da un paso más cerca, él no está seguro de que siga respirando más, y cada paso con dirección a John hace que la pesadez en su pecho crezca más y más. 

 "Gracias por donar para el equipo", continúa John, una frase que probablemente les dijo a todas las personas que abrieron la puerta antes que Sherlock. "¡Nos ayudará a ganar esta temporada sin lugar a duda!"

 Sherlock deja escapar un suspiro tranquilo. ¿Qué está haciendo? No puede sólo besar a John Watson. Incluso cuando se permite pensarlo, pensar en él, nunca es así. Allí siempre están los ojos azules de John, observándolo mientras se acercan el uno al otro. Está la constante, contagiosa sonrisa de John sólo para él en un momento que se convierte en una eternidad. Están las manos fuertes y callosas de John sobre él, manteniendo a Sherlock cerca y estremeciéndose mientras intercambian beso tras beso.

 No esto. 

 “No hablas mucho ¿cierto?” Bromea John, su risa resonando en la habitación. 

 Sherlock cierra los ojos y considera irse sin que él se dé cuenta. 

 "Anda" dice John.

 "Reclama tu beso" continúa John.

 Los ojos de Sherlock caen a la boca de John.

 Un año, siete meses, quince días y cuarenta y un minutos desde que Sherlock no puede dejar de preguntarse cómo sería el conocer a John, el hablar con él, el tocarlo, el saborearlo.

 "El siguiente estudiante llegará pronto será mej…”

 Sherlock da el último paso de todos para presionar sus bocas juntas en un toque breve, torpe. Sólo ahora se le ocurre que no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo, o lo que se supone que debe hacer después, y el pánico comienza a invadirlo. Se obliga a concentrarse en los labios de John, suaves, con sabor a café y galletas de jengibre, y en su aliento, caliente contra su piel. Aguantando la respiración, Sherlock se aleja, abriendo los ojos y encomendando todo a la memoria. Lucha contra el impulso de inclinarse por otro beso, por más información, por más tiempo, _por más._

 "Espera", John lo interrumpe, su voz casi es un susurro, "otra vez, inclina tu cabeza hacia un lado." Sherlock lo observa, incapaz de moverse. “Otra vez” repite John.

 John se inclina hacia adelante ciegamente y Sherlock se encuentra a sí mismo besando a John Watson por segunda vez. Sigue su consejo y recuerda inclinar la cabeza antes de presionar sus labios juntos otra vez. _Oh._ Es diferente. Sherlock exhala fuerte y se maldice inmediatamente, pero siente que los labios de John se estiran en una sonrisa contra los suyos, y pronto aplica un poco más de presión al beso. Sherlock cierra las manos en puños a los costados, deteniéndose de agarrar la camisa de John, y deja que John le enseñe sin una palabra cómo besar. 

 Sherlock apenas frena una protesta cuando John lo suelta, alejándose por un breve lapso de tiempo antes de volver a besarlo. Sherlock no está seguro de que entienda lo que está sucediendo. Había pensado que podría robarle un beso a John sin que él lo supiera, y pretender que nunca había pasado. Eso habría cerrado su constante necesidad de _saber más,_ y él podría concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba otra vez. Lejos de John Watson, lejos de la sala de medicina, lejos del campo de rugby.

  _Estúpido._  

 Un sonido resuena en la habitación, y por un segundo, Sherlock teme que sea él quien lo haga. Pero aquí va de nuevo, y no hay duda de quién es la fuente. Sherlock cierra los ojos con más fuerza, sintiendo algo cercano al orgullo mientras se da cuenta de que John está suspirando felizmente por él. Sus labios se mueven por sí solos ahora, alejándose y volviendo a encontrarse. Y Sherlock se pregunta por un momento si John había besado a todos los donantes anteriores de esta manera, pero empuja el pensamiento rápidamente. No importa. No importa porque John nunca más va a besarlo de nuevo, nunca sabrá que besó a Sherlock Holmes en primer lugar. 

 No importa. 

 El peligro se presenta a sí mismo cuando John se aleja por sexta vez y trata de alcanzarlo. Sherlock instantáneamente da un paso atrás, sus ojos se abrieron y el corazón le golpeaba el pecho. Se permite otro segundo. John. Sonriendo. Labios parcialmente abiertos. Falta de aliento. Mano colgando en el aire. Un ceño fruncido en su frente. John.  

 "¿Qué estás haciendo?", Pregunta John, sus manos yendo a la venda. 

 Sherlock huye de la habitación.

 

[1] Traducción del francés, busqué la palabra ‘Forain’ por todos lados y esta fue la única traducción que encontré, si está mal y alguien sabe la traducción correcta por favor háganmelo saber.


	2. Chapter 2

John se está volviendo loco.

"Oh no" Mike suspira junto a él, "No otra vez."

John se encoge de hombros, con los ojos fijos en los papeles delante de él. "Déjame en paz."

"Han pasado dos semanas, compañero, déjalo ir."

John se encoge de hombros de nuevo, con los ojos moviéndose de un nombre a otro.

"Has leído esa maldita cosa mil veces" continúa Mike, "has hablado con todas las personas que se inscribieron esa tarde, ¿qué más puedes encontrar ahora?"

"No sé", responde John honestamente, "cualquier cosa."

"Es obvio que esta persona no se inscribió, John", llega una segunda voz. John levanta la vista mientras Greg se sienta, quitándole el papel. "Esa cabaña tenía una puerta trasera, ¿sabes?"

John cierra los ojos, suspirando, "Estoy jodido."

Mike se ríe junto a él, "Todavía no entiendo por qué quieres encontrar a esta persona."

John mantiene los ojos cerrados, los recuerdos del besador anónimo volviendo a él. Sonríe, sacudiendo la cabeza, "No puedo dejar de pensar en eso."

"Por el amor de Dios" dice Greg, empujando su pierna debajo de la mesa, "debió haber sido un gran de beso."

John mira hacia atrás, sintiéndose sonrojarse como un puto adolescente, "Para."

Greg se ríe, "Sólo digo, si no puedes dejar de pensar en un beso después de dos semanas, debe haber sido algo."

"Greg, déjalo en paz" interviene Mike, " ya es bastante miserable."

"No soy miserable" protestó John "Sólo quiero saber quién era."

"Sí, para que puedas besarla de nuevo, ¡y con una lengua esta vez!"

"Greg, en serio!" Mike suspira.

John mira las inscripciones en la mesa de la cafetería, los dedos trazando las letras al azar, "No creo que fuera una chica." Greg y Mike se callan. "No se sentía como una chica."

"Oh," respira Mike. "Eso realmente ayuda. No hubo muchos chicos que donaran."

"Ya dejamos claro que el tipo no se inscribió", dijo Greg de nuevo.

Permanecen en silencio durante otro minuto. John sabe bien como suena. Ha estado hablando de ese beso sin parar durante las últimas dos semanas, y es un milagro que Mike y Greg no lo hayan golpeado aún. El hecho, es que, no puede detenerse. Desde que se quitó la venda y encontró la habitación vacía, John se había estado muriendo por saber a quién acababa de besar.

"En serio, amigo," Greg comienza de nuevo, inclinándose hacia delante y forzando los ojos de John a subir, "¿Qué fue tan espectacular acerca de ese beso?"

"Greg ..." John suspira.

"Estoy hablando en serio" dice Greg, alzando ambas manos en defensa. "Sólo quiero entender. Estaré encantado de ayudarte, pero no puedo comprender nada acerca de esta cosa del beso. Quiero decir, he tenido besos brillantes antes, pero nada que me enloqueciera durante semanas."

"Fue sólo" dice John antes de detenerse, sonriendo para sí mismo. "Para ser honesto, creo que fue su primer beso. Del chico, quiero decir. Él estaba tan vacilante al principio, no sabía cómo colocar la cabeza, cómo alinear nuestras bocas. Sólo se quedó allí.

"Oh, claro, lo entiendo ahora, debe haber sido una fantástica experien..."

"Calla", John detiene a Greg, extendiéndose sobre la mesa para golpearlo en la cabeza, haciendo reír a los tres. "Quiero decir, al principio. Pero después de algunos otros intentos, él mejoró bastante "

"¿No se suponía que debías darles a todas esas personas un solo beso?" Mike sonríe.

John rueda los ojos, "Lo sé, pero después de ese primer...dios, ni siquiera puedes llamarlo un beso, solo un toque de labios, no podría dejarlo ir." John suspira otra vez, cerrando los ojos y dejando su cabeza caer hacia atrás. "No sé lo que pasó, pero no podía dejar de besarlo."

Todavía es extraño pensar en ello. John había besado a una buena cantidad de personas, no muchas, pero sí unas cuantas. Hace apenas dos semanas había besado y besado  extraño tras extraño, compartiendo risas y sucias promesas, pero por alguna desconocida razón, ninguno de ellos se había sentido como el último. John todavía podía recordar la quietud del primer contacto y luego la construcción, sus besos cada vez más audaces e intrépidos, y mierda, incluso había gemido.

"Sabes qué," Greg dice después de un momento, "Voy a ayudarte."

"Gracias amigo, pero ahora creo que es una causa perdida", suspira John. "Por lo que sé que este chico ni siquiera va aquí, podría estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia."

"Claro y ocurrió que él estuvo aquí hace dos semanas para besarte a ti, y sólo a ti" le recuerda Mike, haciendo que algo en el pecho de John se caliente con esas palabras.

"Espera," Greg dice, "¿Sólo te beso a ti?"

John lo mira, "Creí que te lo había dicho." Greg sacude la cabeza. "Cuando fui a buscarlo, encontré a una chica esperando en la puerta. Ella dijo que había estado esperando antes de entrar. Había ido con un grupo de amigas, una de las cuales yo había besado antes de ese chico, y que ella era la siguiente en la línea. Venía directamente de la habitación anterior, así que mi besador anónimo fue directamente por mí y ninguno de los otros."

Greg lo observa por otro segundo, "Ok, esto se pone interesante ahora."

John se ríe, frotando una mano sobre su nuca, "Sólo quiero encontrarlo, y entonces... entonces veré."

"Creo que conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte", dice Greg antes de mirar a Mike.

"Oh",sonríe Mike, "¡Por supuesto!"

"¿Quien?"

Mike guarda el libro que ha estado leyendo distraídamente y se voltea para verlo adecuadamente, "Comparto una clase con este chico, en química sabe todo sobre todo el mundo. Greg lo conoció una vez y en menos de un minuto ese chico le dijo que Stefany lo había estado engañando durante meses."

"Bastardo" maldice Greg, "pero tenía razón. Él me miró y señaló todos los signos que lo demostraban. ¡Impresionante!"

"¿Y crees que puede ayudarme?" pregunta John, intrigado.

"Si logras convencerlo, claro," añade Mike con una sonrisa. "No es el tipo más social que conozca, eso es seguro."

"Pero por ese besador misterioso vale la pena intentarlo, ¿no?" Pregunta Greg, sonriendo ahora.

 _Por supuesto que lo vale_ , piensa John.


	3. Chapter 3

Toda la escuela lo sabe.

Sherlock no puede caminar por un pasillo sin oír hablar del "besador misterioso". Ha dejado de contar el número de chicas hablando en el pasillo, Él  _nunca vino a preguntarme si era yo, ¿crees que debería ir a hablar con él? Oh dios, sí, ¿qué estás esperando?_   _¡Podrías_ _ser tú!_ , y Sherlock no está seguro de que pueda aguantar más. La cosa es que si John lo está buscando, es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que descubra quién lo besó y luego Sherlock tendrá que huir de la ciudad o enfrentarse a él. Todavía no está seguro de cuál opción es la mejor.

Había sido cuidadoso, por supuesto, había evitado el contacto visual y tomado calles vacías después de salir de la cabaña, pero aún así, cualquiera podría haberlo visto. Cualquiera podría haber capturado la más breve imagen de él saliendo de la cabaña y eventualmente se las arreglan para decirle a John acerca de ello.

Incluso después de dos semanas, John no parecía estar renunciando, y Sherlock parece incapaz de dejar de pensarlo.

"Para", Sherlock maldice entre dientes, cerrando el libro frente a él con dureza y recibiendo una mirada de la bibliotecaria. La ignora completamente, va a la sección de Química y lo pone en la estanteríaotra vez, sus ojos escaneando los otros manuales. Necesita enfocarse, necesita terminar este aburrido trabajo y complacer al idiota de su maestro para que pueda pasar a clases más interesantes. Y eso no va a funcionar si sigue pensando en que John lo busca.

No importa que John no se haya rendido. No importa que John, aparentemente, no quiera nada más que encontrar al besador misterioso. No importa que John no pueda dejar de pensar en él, Sherlock Holmes.

"Él no lo sabe," Sherlock susurra a sí mismo, "él no lo sabe y nunca lo sabrá. Se aburrirá, se olvidará del asunto y también lo hará toda la escuela. No lo sabe, no lo sabe, no..."

"Disculpa, ¿eres Sherlock Holmes?"

Precisamente a las 11:34 am en un día bastante aburrido, Sherlock escucha a John Watson decir su nombre por primera vez.

"Lo siento," continúa John, dando un paso más y Sherlock recuerda repentinamente respirar. "¿Eres tú?"

Sherlock se gira para encararlo, notando los ojos preocupados, la mancha de café en su camisa, los dos manuales de anatomía en la mano y la sonrisa vacilante, y logra contestar "¿Por qué?"

John frunce el ceño, "Lo estoy buscando y alguien te señaló."

Durante menos de medio segundo, Sherlock piensa que John de alguna manera se enteró, pero no. El John frente a él está nervioso por una razón completamente diferente, "Soy yo."

"Gracias a Dios", John suspira, luciendo muy aliviado ahora, "Pensé que nunca te encontraría. He estado buscando por horas.

Es tiempo de que Sherlock frunza el ceño, "¿Por qué?"

"Tenemos un amigo en común. Mike," John sonríe.

"¿Quien?"

"Mike Stamford, él está en química contigo, usa lentes, siempre leyendo un libr..."

"Oh, sí," Sherlock lo interrumpe, sabiendo perfectamente quién es Mike Stamford.

La sonrisa de John se ensancha y Sherlock se obliga a apartar la vista. Ha besado esos labios, y cada vez es más difícil no pensar en ello.

"Dijo que podías ayudarme con algo," continúa John.

Los ojos de Sherlock regresan a él, "No estas estudiando química y no recuerdo haber hablado nunca sobre medicina con Stamford. No veo cómo podría ayudarte con algo."

Comienza a alejarse, muy consciente de que John tiene que irse ahora, antes de que haga o diga algo estúpido, pero John lo sigue, "Espera, no es sobre las clases."

Sherlock acelera su paso. "No quiero ayudarte."

John lo alcanza rápidamente, "Por favor, eres mi única esperanza. Te devolveré el favor."

Sherlock sacude la cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia las puertas de salida, "No quiero ningún favor de ti."

Escucha a John lanzar sus libros sobre la mesa más cercana mientras lo sigue y antes de que Sherlock pueda reaccionar, está agarrando su brazo y forzándolo a darse la vuelta. "Lo siento," se disculpa inmediatamente, dejandolo ir, "Pero solo escúchame."

Sherlock mira hacia su muñeca, la sensación de los dedos de John alrededor de ella demasiado presente aún, y se niega a mirar hacia arriba.

"Soy John, John Watson. Estoy seguro de que has oído hablar de mí últimamente, y en realidad es por eso que estoy aquí." Ríe nerviosamente, y Sherlock lentamente levanta la cabeza hacia él otra vez. "Mi equipo-el equipo de rugby- realizó una donación hace dos semanas, una libra por beso, ese tipo de cosas, y un algún idiota dijo que sería más divertido si nos vendábamos los ojos."

"Yo no..." comienza Sherlock pero John levanta la mano.

"Por favor, déjame terminar y entonces puedes reírte de mi cara e irte."

Sherlock traga lentamente antes de asentir con la cabeza. John exhala sonoramente y sonríe, "Gracias. Como sea, un tipo vino, me besó y se fue antes de que pudiera hacer algo. He estado tratando de encontrarlo durante semanas, pero no puedo. Mike dijo que eres genial en resolver misterios, así que pensé que podías ayudarme a encontrarlo."

"¿Un chico?" pregunta Sherlock, con la garganta seca.

John lo mira fijamente por un momento antes de decir, casi a la defensiva, "Sí. ¿Por qué?"

Sherlock sacude la cabeza rápidamente, "Información."

"Oh, ¿entonces me vas a ayudar?" Dice John, esperanzado.

_Esto es una mala idea._

"Tengo que estar en un lugar" declara Sherlock, dandole la espalda a John y alejándose. "Te encontraré."

"Espera" lo llama John. "¿Qué quieres decir con que me encontrarás?"

Sherlock dobla en el pasillo más cercano y acelera hasta que está seguro de que John no lo está siguiendo. No está muy seguro de lo que acaba de suceder, pero de alguna manera, acaba de aceptar el ayudar a John a encontrar... bueno, a encontrarlo. Por supuesto, había sido consciente antes de la conexión entre Stamford y John, después de haberlos visto juntos, y estaría mintiendo al decir que no había pensado en usar esta conexión para acercarse a John en el pasado. Había tenido tantas oportunidades, tantos planes y _casi_ , pero Sherlock siempre se había echado para atrás.

Justo como debería hacerlo ahora.


	4. Chapter 4

  
John detiene un grito de sorpresa cuando alguien se sienta inesperadamente delante de él. Solo le toma un segundo reconocer a Sherlock Holmes, su última oportunidad de encontrar a su besador misterioso. "Estaba empezando a pensar que te olvidaste de mí", John sonríe, pero el otro estudiante sigue serio de muerte. John se lame los labios, cerrando su libro y dejándolo a un lado antes de decir,"Nunca dijiste que me ayudarías".

"Dije que te encontraría" responde Sherlock, y John recuerda de repente la voz profunda.

Todo había ido demasiado rápido la última vez, y apenas había tenido tiempo de notar algo acerca del chico. Pero su voz, bueno, digamos que John había estado pensando en ello demasiado.

"No fue una respuesta clara", comenta, paseando sus ojos sobre el rostro de Sherlock. Ambos permanecen en silencio por un minuto más, antes de que John suelte una pequeña risa "¿Entonces sí o no?

Sherlock suspira: "Estoy aquí, ¿no es así?"

John asiente, sus dedos tamborileando sobre la mesa, "Gracias, por hacer esto, realmente no tienes que hacerlo."

Sherlock se encoge de hombros, sin decir nada. John le había preguntado a Mike y a Greg un poco más acerca de él, y todo lo que tenían que decir era que el chico era jodidamente inteligente y un dolor en el trasero para el profesor. Ellos dijeron que no tenía muchos amigos (no tenía ninguno) y que pasa la mayor parte de la clase en su teléfono o haciendo otra cosa completamente diferente. Aparentemente se olvidaron de mencionar los pómulos, los ojos penetrantes y los rizos oscuros.

"Así que,"  comienza John  otra vez, frotándose la nunca con una mano y tratando de atrapar los ojos desenfocados de Sherlock, "¿Cuál es tu plan?"

"Encontrar a la persona que te besó", responde Sherlock, su tono casi aburrido, y John reprime una sonrisa.

"Sí, obviamente" responde, "pero ¿cómo? Quiero decir, Mike me dijo que eras inteligente, pero..."

"¿No le crees?" pregunta Sherlock, demasiado serio.

"No es lo que trat..." John aclara su garganta. "No te conozco, así que tengo que creerle, ¿no crees?"

Los ojos de Sherlock recorren su rostro y John se obliga a no apartar la mirada.

"Estás estudiando medicina, lo has hecho durante los últimos tres años pero te transfirieron a este colegio hace poco más de dos años. Tus calificaciones no eran lo suficientemente altas para tu anterior escuela y entraste en esta debido a tus habilidades deportivas. "

"¿Estás diciendo que no soy un buen estudiante?", Pregunta John, más divertido que ofendido.

"Estoy diciendo que elegiste una materia difícil de  estudiar, pero te aferras, así que pasarás. No renuncias fácilmente y haces todo lo necesario para tener éxito. Actualmente vives lejos del campus, pero no te pierdes ni una sola clase o entrenamiento. Es por eso que fuiste rápidamente ascendido a Capitán del equipo." Sherlock se detiene, ahora se inclina más cerca de la mesa, y John recuerda inhalar. "Estas planeando mudarte más cerca tan pronto como tengas bastante dinero, que debe ser en unos dos a tres meses, dependiendo si tu hermana necesita otro mes en rehabilitación o no."

Sherlock se inclina, con ambas manos desapareciendo bajo la mesa, como si estuviera listo para irse en cualquier momento, pero John ya no puede concentrarse. Lo mira fijamente y lo vuelve a mirar antes de dejar escapar una exhalación temblorosa, "Eso fue..." Sacude la cabeza, ahora riendo, "Brillante.

Sherlock permanece en silencio durante otro segundo antes de preguntar con el ceño fruncido, "¿Brillante?"

"Sí", John se ríe de nuevo, "Increíble. Greg dijo que podías, no sé, leer a alguien, pero... no esperaba esto."

"¿No te sientes ofendido?" pregunta Sherlock, acercándose más y John sacude la cabeza.

"Tendrás que explicarme cómo sabes algunas de esas cosas, pero no, no me ofendes. Todo es cierto después de todo, así que..."

Sherlock sonríe, y John se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que lo ve hacerlo. Le sonríe de vuelta, dejando que el silencio entre ellos se extienda en algo casi cómodo.

"No estoy seguro de cómo me vas a ayudar a encontrar a ese tipo", agrega John después de un momento, y la sonrisa de Sherlock se desvanece, "pero definitivamente eres mi mejor opción, eso es seguro."

"Sí, claro", dice Sherlock, mirando hacia la mesa antes de decir: "Sólo necesito más información, y te traeré a esa persona."

"Muy bien, ¡Pregunta lo que sea!"

Sherlock lo mira de nuevo, esperando otro momento antes de preguntar, "¿Qué te hace estar seguro de que esta persona es un hombre?"

John suspira. "No lo sé con seguridad, pero lo sentí como uno. Su colonia, la sensación de su mandíbula, su mejilla contra la mía, la textura de sus labios. Todo me sentía masculino," trata de explicarse, los recuerdos del beso volviendo a él.

"¿Más alto o más bajo que tú?", Pregunta Sherlock después, aparentemente sin dedicarse a los detalles.

"Más alto" responde John rápidamente.

"¿Alguna cosa en particular que hayas sentido durante el beso, quizá una cicatriz?" John sacude la cabeza. "¿Escuchaste su voz?" Otro sacudida de cabeza. "¿Lo tocaste?"

"Lo intenté, pero él huyó" explica John. "Como ya le dije a mis amigos antes, creo que fue un primer beso, para él me refiero. No estaba seguro al principio, pero se puso muy bueno al final. ¿Tal vez entró en pánico?" ofrece John, tratando de darle sentido a esta situación.

Sherlock mira de nuevo a la mesa mientras se encoge de hombros, "Sus motivaciones no importan, sólo los hechos me ayudarán a encontrarlo."

"Sí," John suspira, "Tienes razón."

"¿Algo más que recuerdes?"

John se lo piensa por un segundo, sin saber qué más hay que decir. "Nada más, no estoy siendo de mucha ayuda ¿o sí?"

Los ojos de Sherlock se lanzan hacia él, "Es un misterio, me gustan los misterios."

John sonríe "Obviamente te gustan. Con una mente como la tuya, deben ser un desafío cada vez."

Sherlock sonríe de nuevo, asintiendo lentamente y abriendo la boca antes de negar con la cabeza. John quiere preguntarle que estaba a punto de decir, pero permanece en silencio. Todavía no está seguro de que entienda completamente a Sherlock, y de alguna manera, está empezando a pensar que no se supone que deba hacerlo.

"Así que" dice John, revisando su reloj rápidamente, "¿tienes clase ahora?"

Sherlock lo mira fijamente durante varios segundos, "Quieres ir a almorzar."

La sonrisa de John se ensancha, "Exactamente, conozco un buen lugar al otro lado de la calle. ¿Hambriento?"

Sherlock parece genuinamente sorprendido, "Quieres que vayamos a almorzar juntos."

"Esa es la idea, sí," John se ríe suavemente, guardando el libro en su mochila y levantándose. "¿Vienes?"

Sherlock permanece sentado un segundo más antes de levantarse. John no comenta la falta de mochila y señala con la cabeza la puerta más cercana a la calle. Sherlock se le empareja rapidamente y caminan lado a lado en silencio hacia el pequeño restaurante chino. John se muerde el labio inferior mientras sostiene la puerta abierta para Sherlock y revisa las pocas mesas libres antes de señalar una cerca de la ventana. Sherlock todavía no está habla mientras se sientan y abren el menú. John ya sabe lo que va a pedir, pero le da a Sherlock tiempo para elegir en silencio. Aprovecha de estos pocos segundos para verlo más detenidamente. Claro, era difícil no fijarse en los pómulos, pero ahora también esta ese arco sobre sus labios y...

"¿Qué es?"

Los ojos de John se levantaron de inmediato, "Nada, yo sólo..." Se detiene, no muy seguro de que pueda encontrar una buena excusa de todos modos. Lo había estado observando. "Yo... ¿Ya elegiste?"

Sherlock, gracias a Dios, lo deja pasar, "Sí, la sopa de fideos con carne."

"Buena elección" John le sonríe. Y toma los dos menús, "Iré a ordenar."

Vigila a Sherlock mientras se dirige al mostrador, asegurándose de que el chico no va a desaparecer. No es que John lo vaya a entender después de lo que acaba de suceder. Pero Sherlock sólo saca su teléfono y comienza a escribir con rapidez. John sonríe para sí  y golpea con el dedo el mostrador con impaciencia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He vuelto. Sí, yo sé que los capítulos son muy cortos pero así están en el fic original y quien soy yo para modificar el orden natural de las cosas?
> 
> En fin.
> 
> Nos vemos en el próximo.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Sherlock recibe el primer mensaje de texto de John en la mañana después de su almuerzo. No había esperado uno cuando habían intercambiado sus números, John insistiendo en que deberían, en caso de que recordara algo sobre el besador misterioso. Sherlock no se había pasado el resto del día pensando en el nombre de John en su lista de contactos, o el hecho de que había pasado un almuerzo entero con él. Curiosamente, Sherlock había logrado actuar perfectamente normal (o tan normal como pudo) durante las dos horas que pasaron juntos.

Como era de esperarse, John es fascinante. Había hablado y hablado, le había preguntado a Sherlock sobre sus deducciones y susurró algunos _brillantes_ y _asombrosos_ después de cada una de ellas que Sherlock compartió con él. Se habían separado después de que Sherlock hubiera prometido encontrarlo de nuevo una vez que tuviera más información, y él había visto a John marcharse con algo muy cercano al afecto que se extendió a través de su cuerpo.

Ahora, mientras se encuentra en la cama, revisando su Palacio Mental, Sherlock no puede dejar de preguntarse qué se supone que debe hacer con respecto a este desastre de situación. Puede fingir estar buscando a alguien, lo que le ganaría tiempo con John, pero al final, no cambiaría el hecho de que es a él a quien John esta buscando.

Su alerta para mensajes lo asusta, y cuando nota el nombre de John en la pantalla, todos los pensamientos se desvanecen.

**Recibido / 10:23**

_¿Saltándote la clase?_

 Sherlock mira el mensaje durante varios segundos.

**Enviado / 10:24**

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

  **Recibido / 10:26**

_¡Tengo espías!_

  **Enviado / 10:27**

_Quieres decir Stamford._

**Recibido / 10:28**

_Bien, sólo tengo un espía..._

Sherlock sonríe y deja el teléfono. Seguramente John no espera una respuesta a ese último mensaje. No está seguro de cuál fue la razón del primero. Otra alerta lo hace tomar su teléfono otra vez, bastante rápido.

**Recibido  /10:32**

_Así que, ¿realmente te la estas saltando , no?_

**Enviado / 10:32**

_Pensé que habíamos establecido que, sí._

Sherlock se levanta, teléfono en mano y se sirve una taza de té. No se sentía como ganas de ir a clase hoy, y había tratado de convencerse a sí mismo toda la mañana que no era por miedo de encontrarse con cierto capitán del equipo de rugby. Su teléfono suena de nuevo, y Sherlock lleva la taza a sus labios mientras abre el mensaje.

**Recibido / 10:34**

_¿Entonces, es algo que haces a menudo?_

 Sherlock sonríe, sus dedos escribiendo rápidamente.

  **Enviado / 10:34**

 _Las clases son aburridas_.

**Recibido / 10:36**

_Supongo que para ti lo son, ¡sí! ¿Por qué te te inscribiste en la universidad entonces?_

  **Enviado / 10:37**

_Acceso gratuito y legal a laboratorios es mucho más difícil de conseguir en Londres de lo que esperaba._

**Recibido / 10:38**

_Oh, ¡así es por tu culpa que el Profesor White está siempre monitoreando quién está usando los laboratorios!_

Sherlock deja escapar una pequeña risa, dejando la taza y sentándose en su escritorio. Considera su siguiente respuesta por un segundo, no muy seguro de lo que están haciendo con todos estos mensajes.

**Enviado / 10:40**

_Sólo le prendí fuego una vez y fue un accidente._

**Recibido / 10:41**

_¡Pensé que era sólo un rumor!_

 Sherlock está escribiendo su respuesta cuando llega otro mensaje.

**Recibido / 10:41**

_La clase está por empezar, hablamos después._

Sherlock mira el mensaje durante mucho tiempo, procesando lentamente que John había elegido esperar a que su clase empezara mensajeandose con él. Podía haber charlado, pudo haber leído sus notas, pudo haber mensajeado a cualquiera, pero no, había tomado su teléfono y le había escrito un mensaje.

Sherlock baja el teléfono y sólo por un segundo, se permite sonreír. Su té ahora olvidado, lee sobre los pocos mensajes que acaban de intercambiar, buscando... bueno, nada en realidad. Cualquier cosa que le hiciera entender qué es exactamente lo que John está tratando de hacer aquí. Sherlock nunca había esperado que realmente se interesara por él aparte de su búsqueda mutua, pero parece que a John realmente le importa lo suficiente como para enviarle mensajes amistosos después de solo un almuerzo y dos discusiones.

¿Está John tratando de convertirse en su amigo entonces? ¿Siente que debe siquiera intentar serlo ya que le pido un favor? ¿O él realmente desea agregar a Sherlock a su grupo de amigos?

Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, Sherlock cae hacia atrás sobre su cama. No debería haberse visto con John después de que lo encontró en la biblioteca. Debería haber permanecido lejos, debería haberle dicho que no, debería haber conservado la cuidadosa distancia que había puesto entre ellos todos estos meses. No puede permitirse ser amigo de John, o de lo contrario se atorará en una situación aún peor que en la que está actualmente. Por lo menos ahora puede imaginar todo los  'y si...' y 'lo que podría haber sido' sin saber realmente lo que se siente tener la atención de John sobre él, su sonrisa dirigida a los mensajes dentro de su teléfono.

"No hagas esto", Sherlock murmura a una habitación tranquila, pero su mente ya está puesta en la clase a la que John está asistiendo ahora y en los treinta minutos restantes antes de que él esté caminando por el Pasillo del G. Si se va ahora, Sherlock puede cruzar su caminoon él, por pura cuestión de suerte, por supuesto. "No lo hagas."

Pero él ya está parado y se pone los zapatos antes de que pueda pensarlo dos veces. Ignora a la dueña de la casa mientras baja las escaleras, no está seguro de que pueda soportar sus quejas hoy, y hace otra nota mental para buscar otro piso tan pronto como le sea posible. Al menos el campus no está tan lejos de este, y llega siete minutos antes de que la clase de John termine, Sherlock llega al pasillo correcto. Se apoya contra la pared, saca su teléfono y busca entre su contenido algo para no pensar en lo que está haciendo.

El súbito clamor de los estudiantes casi lo asusta, y rápidamente guarda su teléfono en su bolsillo. Mirando a la puerta de la clase de John, Sherlock espera pacientemente que se abra antes de comenzar a caminar por el pasillo. John sale rodeado por tres amigos, todos riendo, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y por un segundo, Sherlock parece que no recuerda cuál era el plan. Deja que John pase delante de él, desapercibido, y sólo cuando desaparece a la vuelta de la esquina Sherlock se da cuenta de que se suponía que se iba a cruzar con él.

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, Sherlock se apresura a abandonar el área de Medicina y sus pasos lo llevan hacia el laboratorio por voluntad propia. Debería haberlo sabido mejor. Siempre ha sido tan cuidadoso, y no es como si algunos mensajes puedan cambiar algo. Si John quiere seguir haciendo lo que sea que está tratando de lograr, entonces que así sea. Sherlock no va a intervenir, no se va a dejar tener esperanza, él no va a hacer ningún movimiento.

Cualquier cosa que pase después, Sherlock no se va a dejar caer* por John Watson.

 

*Enamorarse 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si alguien lee esto aún:  
> ¡LO SIENTO! Las cosas han estado un poco complicadas como para que pueda subir capitulo nuevo, pero aquí les traigo el sexto capitulo de la historia.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto.

John mira a su teléfono, el nombre de Sherlock brillando en la pantalla, y deja escapar un profundo suspiro. Ha estado acostado en su cama durante horas, primero terminado su tarea y ahora no puede quitar los ojos de su teléfono. Es estúpido, y francamente, John debe presionar el botón de llamada y hablar con el hombre, pero hay un nudo en su pecho y su corazón lete en sus oídos, y John sabe muy bien lo que significa.

Sólo han pasado cuatro días, y sin embargo, John no puede dejar de pensar en ese almuerzo, o en los pocos textos que se atrevió a enviar en los días que le siguieron. Se siente como si Sherlock estuviera cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. John lo ve a veces en los pasillos, notandolo cada vez que se ha dado cuenta de su presencia en el campus, y cada vez, se pregunta qué haría Sherlock si simplemente se acercará a saludar. No es como si Sherlock lo estuviera ignorando, pero no ha demostrado ningún signo de querer conocerse.

"Un jodido misterio, eso es lo que eres", dice John al nombre en su teléfono.

Mierda.

John cierra los ojos, alejando todos los pensamientos de Sherlock. No puede hacer esto de nuevo, no puede empezar a pensar en él todo el día o sabe cómo va a terminar. Y por ahora, John no puede ser capaz de imaginar un final feliz.

"Hey, ¿estás aquí?"

John se sienta de nuevo, mirando a su puerta justo cuando se abre con Greg y Mike. "Te dije que estaría aquí", sonríe Greg, sentadose en la silla del escritorio y lanzándole un sándwich. "¿Qué estabas tramando?"

John se encoge de hombros, "Nada, tratando de trabajar un poco."

Mike se sienta a su lado, mirando su teléfono y sonriendo, "Claro que lo estabas."

"Para," John responde, rodando los ojos pero sin perderse la manera en que Greg está sonriendo también .

"¿Ya ha encontrado a tu misterioso besador?

John sacude la cabeza, "No, todavía no. Estoy seguro de que está buscándolo, pero todavía no ha dicho nada."

"¿De qué hablan entonces?", Pregunta Mike. "Le enviaste un mensaje el otro día, más bien varios si recuerdo bien."

"¿No puedo simplemente enviarle un mensaje a alguien?" John responde con un suspiro, sin estar muy seguro de que quiera detenerse en el asunto ahora mismo. Ni siquiera está seguro de lo que Sherlock está haciendo con él, y enfrentando los hechos en este momento no parecen una buena idea. "En realidad, apenas lo conozco. Todo lo que hacemos es hablar de algunos de sus experimentos en los laboratorios del campus."

"¿Es todo, en serio?" pregunta Greg, levantando una ceja.

"Sí", declara John. "Almorzamos una vez, y apenas me miró. Creo que lo estaba aburriendo."

"Él tiende a aburrirse fácilmente," Mike señala, no ayudando en lo absoluto.

John se lame los labios, los dientes paseando por el labio inferior antes de preguntar finalmente, "¿Lo conoces mucho?"

Mike asiente con la cabeza, "Dos años, sí."

"¿Y él alguna vez, no sé, ha hecho amigos?"

Greg se ríe, "Si él habla con la gente de la manera en que me habló, no estoy seguro de que tenga muchos de ellos".

John se obliga a no mirarlo fijamente, "Me parecieron brillantes sus deducciones."

"También las encontré interesantes", comenta Mike. "Pero como Greg dijo, no tiene amigos, o al menos no en la escuela. Siempre llega solo y sale de la misma manera."

John asiente, mirando su mano y sabiendo que la siguiente pregunta dejará a sus dos amigos especulando "¿Entonces... Ninguna novia?"

"John, John, John", Greg canta alegremente. "¿Estás preguntando qué pienso que me estás preguntando?"

"Déjalo, Greg" responde, mirándolo fijamente esta vez.

Mike se ríe a su lado, golpeando su hombro, "No. Sin novia. O novio tampoco. Pero lo he visto rechazar citas de diferentes estudiantes, cada vez que le preguntan."

John le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa, sin saber qué hacer con la información. Debería haber sabido que alguien tan brillante como Sherlock encontraría al resto de ellos aburridos y poco interesante. ¿Cómo no podría?

"Pero bueno" dice Mike después de un momento, "siempre puedes intentarlo."

Greg se levanta, uniendose a ellos en la cama, "¿Eso significa que te olvidaste de ese besador anónimo entonces?"

"No," responde John, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No. Todavía quiero encontrarlo. En serio."

Greg asiente, sin hacer algún comentario. John realmente quiere encontrar al tipo que lo besó, incluso para saberlo finalmente, y como todo esto con Sherlock parece perdido antes de que siquiera haya iniciado, este besador misterioso podría animarlo de nuevo.

"No lo pienses mucho" dice finalmente Mike. "Sherlock es un buen tipo cuando lo conoces tal y cual es, y estoy seguro de que ustedes dos pueden ser amigos."

John asiente con la cabeza, pellizcando su labio inferior y mirando su teléfono una vez más. La necesidad de llamarle es aún más fuerte ahora, incluso para oír la voz de Sherlock y encontrar alguna excusa tonta para hablar un poco más. _Dios, sueno ridículo._

"Sabes qué," dice Greg, levantándose, "debemos irnos. Si realmente quieres ser amigo de este tipo, haz algo al respecto, ahora. Antes de que pierdas tu oportunidad."

John lo mira, "¿De verdad piensas eso?"

Greg asiente, "Sí. Nunca sabes."

"Tiene razón," añade Mike, levantándose también. "Nunca sabes."

John los acompaña a la puerta, con la cabeza todavía llena de preguntas que sabe no pueden responder. Permanece de pie en el marco de la puerta durante un largo rato, considerando seguir los consejos de sus amigos, pero encontrando sus manos temblando ante la perspectiva de ser rechazado por Sherlock. ¿No habría dicho ya algo si no quería a John en su vida? ¿No habría dejado sin contestar los textos que no concernían al misterioso besador?

"Por dios, Watson, comportate y llama al tipo de una jodida vez."

Rechazando pensar más en ello, John se apresura a agarrar su teléfono y golpea el botón de llamar junto al nombre de Sherlock rápidamente. Se sienta en la cama, su pierna rebotando mientras espera a que Sherlock responda.

_"¿Hola?"_

John se pone de pie, con la boca abierta en una palabra silenciosa.

_"¿John?"_

"Sí" dice él, demasiado rápido. "Hola."

_"Hola. De nuevo."_

John sonríe, empezando a pasear por la habitación, "Cómo ... ¿Cómo estás?"

Sherlock tarda un momento en responder,  _"Estoy bien. ¿Porque lo preguntas?"_

"Sólo quería saber", dice John, golpeándose en la cabeza con su mano libre.

_"¿Por eso llamas, entonces?"_

"No", responde. "No. Llamé... para preguntar sobre tu investigación. Si habías encontrado algo."

John se maldice en silencio mientras Sherlock comienza a responder: _"Eliminé a algunos estudiantes potenciales, sí. Pero todavía no he encontrado al correcto."_

"¿Entonces crees que es un estudiante?"

_"Sí"_ dice Sherlock, _"Dijiste que sólo llego a besarte, eso significa que él te conoce. No puede ser un completo desconocido. Estudiante es la opción más probable."_

"Correcto," dice John, mirando sus pies, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar algo más que decir. "¿Qué pasó con ese experimento con tinta que estás haciendo, has hecho algún progreso?"

_"De hecho, sí"_  responde Sherlock.

John asiente con la cabeza a la habitación vacía, "Estaba pensando, que tal vez podríamos hablar de eso durante el almuerzo de mañana, en el campus?"

Sherlock permanece en silencio en la otra línea durante algunos largos segundos. _"¿Quieres hablar sobre tinta durante el almuerzo?"_

John se lame los labios nerviosamente, "Sí, lo hago."

_"Supongo que podemos, sí"_ , dice Sherlock finalmente, y John deja escapar un suspiro aliviado.

"Perfecto, ¿Al medio día? ¿En la sala principal?"

_"Está bien"_   acepta Sherlock.

"Te veo entonces" John sonríe, sintiéndose todo aturdido de repente y deseando colgar antes de que Sherlock pueda deducirlo de su respiración o por se voz en el teléfono.

_"Te veré mañana, John."_

John espera hasta que Sherlock termine la llamada antes de lanzar los dos brazos en el aire. _Estoy completamente jodido_ , piensa con una sonrisa.


	7. Chapter 7

John Watson no es nada como Sherlock había esperado.

Cuando John lo había encontrado para su segundo almuerzo juntos, se habían separado casi una hora tarde para su siguiente clase. Sherlock todavía puede recordar cada movimiento de los labios, ojos y manos de John durante todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, y si se concentra lo suficiente, incluso logra recordar la sensación de las rodillas que se rosaban bajo la mesa.

Por alguna razón, John ahora se lo encuentra todos los días, se sienta a su lado en la mesa para almorzar, antes de preguntarle sobre su mañana. Sherlock se encuentra a sí mismo respondiendo cuidadosamente cada vez, consciente de los interrogativos ojos que caen sobre los dos, y finge que esto no está haciendo que su corazón lata un poco más rápido día tras día.

John también le escribe mucho. A menudo se trata sobre el misterioso besador, y Sherlock se obliga a responder lo más sencillamente que puede, sin dar demasiado, pero haciéndolo parecer como si realmente estuviera buscándolo. Pero más y más, es sólo para hablar de cualquier cosa. John es siempre el primero en enviar un mensaje, pero Sherlock encuentra difícil el no responder. Responde a las preguntas de John, ignora sus bromas ridículas e incluso se atreve a poner en palabras sus propios interrogatorios. Él es cuidadoso, por supuesto.

No puede dejar que esto se salga de control.

Sin embargo, aquí está, sentado en la mesa favorita de John y mirando a su alrededor con preocupación. John lleva sólo siete minutos de retraso, y Sherlock ni siquiera tiene hambre, pero no puede evitar contar los segundos mientras estos pasan. Por lo general, él es siempre el último en aparecer, John ya esta sentado y esperándolo pacientemente antes de empezar a comer. Sherlock no está seguro de por qué exactamente esta esperando, ya que el no come la mayoría de los días, pero aún así, John lo hace y extrañamente, Sherlock lo encuentra bastante fascinante.

Su teléfono suena, regresandolo a la realidad, y se apresura a checarlo.

**Recibido / 12:08**

_Lo siento, no puedo ir a almorzar hoy. El entrenador nos dio un entrenamiento de última hora._

 Sherlock suspira, ignorando la punzada de la decepción mientras responde.

**Enviado / 12:08**

Bien. Nos vemos mañana entonces.

Acaba de enviar cuando envía otro texto, haciendo que su respiración se detenga.

**Recibido / 12:08**

_Puedes venir y ver si quieres, ¿después podemos comer juntos?_

Sherlock piensa en todas las veces que vio jugar a John, escondido en algún rincón, asegurándose de que no pudiera ser notado por nadie. Se pregunta cómo sería sentarse en las bancas y realmente observarlo

  **Recibido / 12:09**

_Si, seguro. Nos vemos mañana._

Sherlock se muerde el labio inferior. Se había prometido no tomar la iniciativa, pero John se ofreció primero, ¿no?

**Enviado / 12:10**

No me importa ir y esperarte.

Pone el teléfono sobre la mesa, arrepintiéndose ya de haber enviado el mensaje, pero la respuesta llega casi de inmediato. Y Sherlock no puede evitar sonreír mientras lee las palabras de John, dos veces.

**Recibido / 12:10**

_¡Sabía que amas el rugby! Te espero en la puerta de las canchas._

Sherlock se levanta y se aleja, con el teléfono en la mano y el corazón latiendo un poco más rápido. Es estúpido, totalmente estúpido sentirse de esta manera sólo por una práctica, pero no puede importarle menos. John había estado derribando todas las paredes que Sherlock había construido a su alrededor para asegurarse de que esta situación no empeorara todo y, al hacerlo, en realidad habían empezado a ser amigos. Es extraño, de muchas maneras, realmente hacer un amigo, y Sherlock no está seguro de exactamente lo que se supone que debe decir o hacer cuando John está cerca.

Sabe muy bien que su pequeño secreto no puede seguir siendo uno por mucho tiempo, y eventualmente tendrá que decirle a John que no puede encontrar su besador anónimo, o peor. Si Sherlock escuchara la parte racional de su cerebro, se daría la vuelta y volvería a casa, olvidándose completamente de John Watson y de todas las promesas que pudiera tener. Pero la cosa es que, por alguna razón desconocida, Sherlock simplemente no puede hacer eso. No está seguro de que esté listo para enfrentar la realidad de la situación. 

"Sherlock, por aquí!"

Sherlock levanta la vista de sus pies, encontrándose con que ya está en el campo y que John lo está saludando. Se permite sonreír, sintiendo algo cercano a la felicidad mientras saluda de vuelta, casi tímidamente.

"Lo siento por el almuerzo", dice John de nuevo una vez que están lo suficientemente cerca.

"Está bien," Sherlock se encoge de hombros, "No tengo hambre."

"Apenas has comido en los dos almuerzos que hemos compartido", responde John, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No me obligues a incluso tener que cenar contigo para estar seguro de que no te estas matando de hambre."

Sherlock traga con dificultad, con la boca seca de repente, "No lo hago."

"¿Me lo prometes?" pregunta John, guiñándole un ojo, y Sherlock tiene que apartar la mirada antes de que haga el tonto. "Vamos, Mike también está mirando."

Sherlock asiente con la cabeza, siguiendolo rápidamente y John le presenta a los jugadores desde lejos, uno por uno. Sherlock intenta concentrarse en lo que dice, pero hay hierba en las rodillas de John, justo debajo del borde de sus shorts, y parece que Sherlock no puede apartar la vista.

"Hey Mike, ¿te importa si Sherlock se te une?"

Sherlock mira hacia arriba, observando cómo Stamford sacude la cabeza y le sonríe, "En lo absoluto. Hola Sherlock."

"Stamford", Sherlock le regresa el saludo, sentándose a su lado.

John permanece de pie delante de ellos durante un largo momento, sin decir una palabra, pero sus labios se separan como si estuviera a punto de hacerlo. Sherlock espera, sin estar seguro de lo que se supone que deba decir tampoco, pero entonces alguien está gritando el nombre de John y se vuelve para saludar a su equipo.

"Me tengo que ir," dice, mirándolo de nuevo, y Sherlock asiente. "Si necesitas algo, bueno... Voy a estar por allá."

Sherlock no señala que no ve como pueda necesitarlo, y asiente de nuevo una vez que John empieza a alejarse. Lo observa en silencio, con los ojos vagando por la figura de John lentamente. Últimamente ha estado haciéndolo demasiado a menudo, incapaz de dejar de notar nuevos detalles sobre el cuerpo de John. Primero, habían sido sus pestañas y la forma en que se rosaban su piel cada que parpadeaba. luego, había sido su cuello y la forma en que se arquea cuando John lanza la cabeza hacia atrás cuando se ríe. Una vez Sherlock quedo clavado en los dedos de John, todos y cada uno de ellos, preguntándose cómo sería tenerlos presionados contra su cara, contra su pecho, contra sus muslos.

"Entonces, estás buscando a quien beso a John, ¿no?" La cabeza de Sherlock se dirige hacia Mike, mirándolo con la misma sonrisa en sus labios. "Está obsesionado con ello, ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé" responde Sherlock.

"Yo fui quien lo dirigió hacia ti, espero que no te importe."

"Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no?", Responde Sherlock.

Mike se ríe, "Supongo que sí. Pero ustedes dos parecen llevarse bien."

Sherlock le echa un vistazo a John, encontrándolo mirando hacia él. "Sí, supongo que sí."

"Me alegro," dice Mike, antes de agregar con una pequeña sonrisa. "Sabes, estaba muy contento de que aceptaras venir a ver."

Sherlock mira hacia sus manos, con la esperanza de que no esté realmente sonrojado y no responde, sin confiar en su voz todavía. Siempre supo que Stamford carecía de tacto y dice lo que pasa por su mente sin pensar demasiado en ello, y parece que está haciendo lo mismo ahora. Sherlock se obliga a centrarse de nuevo en el campo, negándose a leer demasiado en las palabras de Stamford. John le está gritando a su equipo, corriendo y Sherlock puede verlo sudando desde aquí.

Realmente, tal vez no fue la mejor idea venir a ver.

"¿Qué haces esta noche?", Pregunta Mike de repente.

"¿Por qué?" responde Sherlock cuidadosamente.

"Porque vamos a comer con Greg y John, y sé que John va a querer preguntarte que vayas, pero no lo hará."

Sherlock sabe con certeza que su cuello está enrojecido, su corazón latiendo más rápido ante la implicación, "¿Asustado?"

Mike se encoge de hombros, "Él es así, qué puedo decir..."

Sherlock traga lentamente, a punto de responder que no puede, porque realmente no puede salir con John y sus amigos a cenar. Se prometió a sí mismo. Ningún primer movimiento de su parte. Necesita protegerse de lo que John Watson haya planeado para él.

"¡Sherlock, Mike!"

"¡Buena práctica, John!" Mike sonríe, levantándose para acariciar el hombro de John, pero Sherlock encuentra los ojos de John fijos en él cuando mira hacia arriba. "Sherlock estaba diciendo que podría venir con nosotros esta noche" continúa Mike.

"¿Oh, enserio? ¡Eso sería increíble! " Dice John, con toda su cara iluminándose.

Sherlock se permite respirar profundamente antes de contestar "Sí. Lo pensare."


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh por el amor de Dios, John," Greg suspira por la duodécima vez. "Es sólo una cena de John, ¡ni siquiera es una cita!"

John lanza otra playera al suelo, "¡Por supuesto que lo es, idiota!"

"¡Oi, no me hables así, solo estoy diciendo, eso es todo!"

"Lo siento", suspira John, pasándose una mano por la cara. "Si ustedes dos se las arreglaron para notar mi estúpido crush, ¡no hay manera en que Sherlock no!"

"No es un estúpido crush," responde Mike, comiendo otra galleta del plato de John. "Y además, no parecía importarle la invitación."

John se voltea para mirarlo, "¿Crees? ¡No puedo leerlo, siempre es tan misterioso!"

Greg bufa, "Hablando de misterioso, es oficial ahora, ¿has renunciado a encontrar a quién te besó?"

John se encoge de hombros, "supongo, sí. Quiero decir, me gustaría saberlo, pero en realidad no he estado pensando en ello últimamente."

"¿Ya le dijiste a Sherlock?" pregunta Mike.

"No," responde John con un movimiento de cabeza. "Quiero decir, es la razón por la que empezamos a hablar, y para ser honesto, me temo que él dejará de salir conmigo si le dijera que ya ni siquiera me importa más ese beso."

John se deja caer sobre la cama, soltando otro fuerte suspiro y levantando los dos brazos al aire, "¡Estoy jodido!"

Greg se comienza a reír, dándole un golpe en la cabeza, "¿Te das cuenta de que conociste a Sherlock como qué, hace una semana?"

"Ja, ja," John ríe.

"¿Qué pasa si Greg y yo de repente no podemos ir a la cena de esta noche?" Sugiere Mike, sonriendo.

"Oh, sí", responde Greg justo cuando John se sienta de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¡No no no! ¡No pueden hacerme esto!"

"Ya estás pensando en esta noche como una cita", responde Mike. "¿Por qué no dejar que sea una?"

"Sherlock se dará cuenta, estaré tan nervioso, y se irá" dice John, incapaz de evitar el pánico.

"Puedes hacer esto", le tranquiliza Greg, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros y forzándolo a enfocarse. "A este chico Sherlock le gustas, lo dice Mike. ¡Así que coquetea con él, haz una de esas miradas tuyas y él caerá en tus brazos! "

"¿Qué miradas?" John frunce el ceño, riendo.

"Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando" Greg le guiña un ojo, levantándose e indicándole a Mike que haga lo mismo. "Vamos, ¡vamos a comprar algo de comida para llevar y vemos una película en mi casa!"

John mira con incredulidad mientras ambos se dirigen a la puerta, "Lod odio."

"No, no lo haces", Greg responde antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

John mira fijamente su habitación vacía por un largo rato, considerando enviarle un mensaje a Sherlock para cancelar la cena por completo. Realmente debería, porque no hay manera de que pueda mantener sus intenciones con Sherlock a raya durante una comida completa con sólo ellos dos. Ya tiene suerte de que Sherlock accediera a convertirse en su amigo, o al menos lo que parece ser el comienzo de una amistad, y no puede arruinarlo todo en una noche.

Pero entonces, es el jodido Sherlock Holmes y si hay incluso la más mínima oportunidad se ser algo _más_ , bueno, entonces no la va a desperdiciar.

_Primero lo primero, necesito vestirme._

Rechazando el sentir pánico por más tiempo, John va hacia la primera camisa que ve y se la pone rápidamente. Se supone que debe estar en la ciudad en menos de veinte minutos, y no puede hacer esperar a Sherlock. Esta noche tiene que ser perfecta, incluso más que perfecta, y llegar tarde no es la manera de hacerlo. Comprobando su imagen una última vez frente al espejo, John se va sin pensar dos veces en lo que podría traer esta noche.

Como estaba previsto, llega primero al pequeño restaurante que Greg había elegido, afirmando que la comida es absolutamente maravillosa. John permanece afuera, con los dientes fijos en su labio mientras espera a que Sherlock aparezca. Se le ocurre que en realidad podría terminar comiendo solo esta noche, que Sherlock va a cancelar en el último minuto o simplemente olvidar en absoluto que había dicho que sí en primer lugar. Pero luego está ahí el familiar abrigo largo y el mata de rizos oscuros que caminan hacia él, y por apenas un segundo, John olvida cómo respirar.

"Estás solo," Sherlock señala tan pronto está lo suficientemente cerca.

"Sí," responde John, aclarándose la garganta. "Mike y Greg no pudieron venir."

Sherlock lo estudia durante un largo rato, en silencio, y John le pide a Dios que no se este sonrojando o echándose de cabeza de alguna manera.

"¿Quieres entrar?" Finalmente pregunta, señalando hacia la puerta. Sherlock sigue callado por un segundo más, y John se da cuenta de que va a ir, encontrando una buena excusa para hacerlo. "La comida es realmente buena, al parecer", añade, tratando estúpidamente de hacerlo quedarse.

Sherlock arquea una ceja, "Esta bien entonces. Entremos."

John deja escapar un suspiro de alivio, una respiración tranquila, y abre la puerta para Sherlock. _Ok, ahora vamos a hacer de esto una cita sin ser demasiado obvio,_ piensa, siguiendo a Sherlock dentro. El camarero los lleva a su mesa, y John se sienta rápidamente, observando cómo Sherlock se quita el abrigo. _Mierda_. Obviamente, John había notado lo hermoso que era el hombre, pero con esa camisa azul exponiendo su cuello así, no hay posibilidad de que John pueda dejar de mirarle fijamente.

"Les dejaré mirar el menú y volveré" anuncia el camarero antes de abandonarlos, y John mira rápidamente a su menú.

Puede sentir la mirada de Sherlock sobre él, y con la garganta seca y el corazón palpitante, John se permite mirarle otra vez. "¿Ya has elegido?", Pregunta, su voz sonando débil incluso para sí mismo.

Sherlock sacude la cabeza, con los ojos clavados en el menú. "Pasta con tomate."

John sonríe, la lengua humedeciendo su labio inferior, "¿Te gusta la comida italiana entonces?"

"Una vez ayudé al dueño de un restaurante italiano con un cargo de asesinato", explica Sherlock. "Ahora tiiendo a comer muy seguido en Angelo's"

"Quizás la próxima vez podamos ir allí" dice John, sólo dándose cuenta ahora de la implicación que su respuesta contiene. Mira como los ojos de Sherlock caen de nuevo en su plato, y no hay duda de que se está sonrojando ahora. John sonríe, una sonrisa privada que intenta ocultar, y se concentra de nuevo en su propio menú. "¿Cómo le ayudaste, al dueño?"

Sherlock mira hacia arriba, y sus ojos se encuentran, John se da cuenta que esta sonriendo aún más. Él está sentado con un hermoso hombre en lo que podría ser una cita, e incluso si no es así, John tiene la intención de hacer lo mejor de esta noche. Justo cuando Sherlock está a punto de responder, el camarero regresa y ellos rápidamente ordenan, Sherlock ya entrado en los detalles del triple asesinato de toda una familia y cómo él logró probar que Angelo estaba robando una casa al otro lado de ciudad en ese momento.

John inmediatamente pregunta más sobre ese asesinato, y cuando sus dos comidas arriban, Sherlock le está explicando cómo el cuñado había logrado hacer que todo pareciera un suicidio colectivo. "Debería haber cubierto su rastro, al final, todo fue muy aburrido".

"¿Aburrido?" pregunta John, riendo. "¡Suena increíble para mí! ¡Tienes la oportunidad de resolver crímenes y arrestar gente!"

"Es el Yard quienes se encarga de la parte del arresto", Sherlock lo corrige, "pero sí, puede ser muy fascinante la forma en que los humanos trabajan en su naturaleza más oscura".

John sonríe, tomando otro sorbo de agua y preguntando: "¿Siempre quisiste ser detective?"

"Al principio yo", comienza Sherlock antes de sacudir la cabeza, pareciendo un poco ruborizado.

"¿Qué?" pregunta John.

"Al principio", Sherlock comienza de nuevo, agitando su tenedor, "yo quería ser un pirata. Mi hermano, Mycroft, tuvo que lidiar con ser capturado todo el tiempo cuando éramos niños.

John le mira fijamente, y le mira un poco más, "¿Un pirata?"

Sherlock asiente con la cabeza, con los ojos mirando hacia los suyos durante un breve segundo. "Sí."

John se ríe otra vez, no teniendo problemas para imaginar a un Sherlock más joven con una espada y un sombrero. Atrapa a Sherlock sonriendo también, y por un momento, John se pregunta qué diría si sólo tan sólo deslizara sus pies para juntarlos debajo de la mesa.

"Y tú", pregunta Sherlock, "¿Siempre quisiste ser médico?"

"Sí" responde John. "Pensé en unirme al ejército cuando no sabía cómo pagar la escuela de medicina, pero con el rugby, ya no tengo que hacerlo."

Sherlock lo mira por un largo momento, "Bien."

"Sí," John respira, mirando su plato vacío. "¿Quieres pedir postre?"

"No" responde Sherlock con un movimiento de cabeza. "No tenía mucha hambre, pero fue muy agradable."

"Sí, lo fue", John sonríe, y no significa sólo la comida.

Sherlock le sonríe, sin apartar la vista esta vez, y John casi se acerca a él. Casi.

"¿Qué tal si caminamos juntos a casa?" Le ofrece John, deseando ahora desesperadamente estar a solas con Sherlock, lejos del ruido del restaurante.

"Tú vives a treinta minutos de aquí, John" responde Sherlock, pero ya está buscando su abrigo.

"Te encamino a tu casa entonces",dice John, negándose a encontrarse con los ojos de Sherlock. "Y luego, tomaré un taxi hacía la mía."

Medio espera a que Sherlock proteste y le diga que ambos deben tomar un taxi desde ahí, pero él permanece en silencio, dejando algo de dinero sobre la mesa por la cuenta. John no se ofrece a pagar por los dos, sabiendo que sería demasiado, pero se promete hacerlo la próxima vez.

Cuando ambos esten seguros de que es una cita.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola.
> 
> No sé si muchos de ustedes sepan pero el 19 de septiembre hubo un fuerte temblor acá en mi ciudad (México DF) y las cosas se pusieron un poco... revueltas.  
> Afortunadamente en casa estamos todo bien, pero mi escuela decidió que no podía tenernos en aulas en Navidad y decidió conservar el calendario tal cual estaba. sonará tonto pero dos semanas se tragaron la mitad de mi trimestre y la escuela me traen a pan y agua ._.  
> Les escribo todo esto como disculpa por no poder actualizar capitulo antes. Ya que entre tareas, caos y tratar de retomar la vida (un poco) a como la teníamos antes es un poco complicado.
> 
> Sin más por el momento.
> 
> A LEER!

  
Sherlock está enamorado.

No hay punto de negarlo. Ya no. No después de ser encaminado a casa por John Watson y haberse preguntado si sería besado o no en su puerta. No había podido pensar en otra cosa durante todo el camino de regreso a casa, incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que en la mano de John que le rozaba de vez en cuando y la forma en que ambos parecían inclinarse hacia el otro inconscientemente.

La verdad es que Sherlock en los últimos tres días no ha podido pensar en otra cosa.

John había llamado, cinco veces, y enviado muchos más mensajes y más a menudo de lo habitual, y por supuesto habían seguido a comiendo juntos en cada almuerzo. Sherlock trata de controlarse a sí mismo, de mantener a raya los sentimientos que ya puede ignorar más y en hacer todo lo posible para hacer creer a John de que está buscando ese besador misterioso. Hay momentos en que está seguro de que John está coqueteandole, cuando realmente no hay duda. Los pies de John se frotan contra los suyos bajo la mesa demasiadas ocasiones para ser accidental. Pero entonces, hay momentos en donde la realidad viene y golpea de nuevo a Sherlock. Él es el besador misterioso de John, y no hay ninguna posibilidad de que esta situación pueda terminar bien para cualquiera de ellos.

Y sin embargo, el cuerpo entero de Sherlock está temblando con anticipación cuando llega a la puerta de John. Se detiene, respirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos por un segundo. Una noche, fue todo lo que le pidió John. Una noche para hacerlo ver la película de James Bond que todo el mundo necesita ver, y luego Sherlock podría regresar a casa y fingir que no había pensado en los labios de John todo el tiempo.

"¿Sherlock?" La voz de John hace eco desde el otro lado de la puerta. "¿Eres tú?"

Sherlock está a punto de responder cuando la puerta se abre, John sonriéndole ampliamente, "¡Creí oír algo! ¡Pasa!"

Sherlock entra con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa, tomando la habitación de John con un solo vistazo. No puede recordar el número de veces que se imaginó lo que estas cuatro paredes ocultaban, y ahora que está aquí, no está seguro de qué memorizar primero.

"Ordene comida, debería estar aquí pronto", dice John, con ambas manos en los bolsillos, pareciendo nervioso de repente.

"¿Nunca cocinas para ti?" Pregunta Sherlock, sin saber exactamente por qué, pero hace reír a John, y él esconde su propia sonrisa.

"Lo hago", responde John, mucho más relajado. "Cocinaré para ti un día, una comida en toda regla." Sherlock mira hacia arriba, encontrándose los ojos de John fijos en él con algo cercano a una promesa en ellos. "¡Pero por ahora, veamos esta película!"

"Realmente no entiendo por qué tengo que verla", dice Sherlock, siguiendo a John hacia la cama. "Es sólo una película."

"No, no, no", responde John, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Es mucho más que eso." Señala a la cama, "Puedes sentarte, sólo tengo la cama."

Sherlock sonríe, sentadose con la espalda contra la cabecera y mirando sus zapatos, "Creo que debería quitármelos."

John lo mira, riendo en voz baja. "Estarías más cómodo."

Sherlock se los quitó rápidamente, sentándose y mirando mientras John preparaba su computadora. Nunca ha hecho esto antes, nunca se sentó en la cama de otra persona y simplemente vio una película. En realidad, no puede recordar la última vez que se tomó el tiempo para ver nada. Ha estado demasiado absorto en su último experimento para pensar en otra cosa, y bueno, John había empezado a ocupar la mayor parte del espacio dentro de su cabeza.

"Podemos empezar con la película y hacer una pausa cuando la comida llegue", John ofrece, y Sherlock asiente, no está seguro de qué responder exactamente. "Bien entonces. ¿Quieres beber algo primero?"

Sherlock sacude la cabeza, con la garganta seca y las manos temblorosas cuando John se sube a la cama y se sienta a su lado. Se mueve por un momento antes de quedarse quieto, y entonces no hay nada que Sherlock pueda hacer excepto aprender a respirar de nuevo. El muslo de John es cálido, apretado contra el suyo, y su respiración tan silenciosa. Sherlock hace todo lo posible para concentrarse en la película, para entender lo que el hombre en la pantalla está diciendo, y con un silencioso suspiro, deja que sus ojos se cierren por un segundo.

"¿Estás bien?", Pregunta John de inmediato, traicionando su propio interés en la película al hacerlo, y Sherlock no puede reprimir una sonrisa.

"Sí, estoy bien," suspira.

"No tenemos que verla realmente, ¿sabes?" John sonríe, forzando a Sherlock a mirarlo. "Era una excusa, realmente."

Sherlock se siente sonrojar, y rápidamente mira hacia la pantalla.

"Lo siento", John susurra, "No quise..."

No termina la oración, y Sherlock se encuentra esperando a que lo haga. Esto se está poniendo demasiado cerca, demasiado peligroso. Necesita poner fin a cualquier esperanza que John tenga. _Dios_ , él no tendría que haber venido en primer lugar.

"He encontrado tres diferentes estudiantes potenciales", dice, con un nudo en el pecho.

John permanece en silencio durante un largo momento, "Oh."

"Puedo organizar una reunión con ellos mañana", continúa Sherlock, negándose a mirar a John. "Si todavía estás interesado."

"Sí," responde John, "Claro, yo podría..."

John también está mirando la pantalla ahora, y Sherlock hace todo lo posible para ignorar la voz en su cabeza diciéndole que detenga esta tontería de una vez por todas. No puede dejar que John lo sepa. Eso sólo significaría que sabría sobre la mentira también, y Sherlock no está seguro de poder soportar presenciarlo.

"¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?" pregunta John de repente, y Sherlock casi se ahoga con su propia respiración.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?", Logra responder después de un momento.

John se encoge de hombros, "No sé. Hemos estado hablando por un tiempo acerca de con quién me he besado, pero nunca pregunté sobre a quien has besado tú."

"¿No es algo que las personas les gusta mantener para sí mismos?"

John le mira, "No eres como la mayoría de las personas."

Sherlock lo mira fijamente, en silencio. _Sí,_ piensa _. Te he besado, y no puedo ser capaz de pensar en nada más desde entonces. Quiero hacerlo otra vez. No entiendo por qué me molesta tanto, por qué ni siquiera puedo pensar en verte besar a alguien más sin sentir que esta ira se acumula en mi pecho. Quiero besarte ahora, antes de que puedas decir algo más, antes de que puedas entender las cosas que te he estado ocultando._

"Sí" dice Sherlock simplemente. "Lo he hecho."

John permanece en silencio, mirándolo y todavía muy cerca de él. "Sherlock," susurra. "Cuando te pregunté si querías venir a ver una película conmigo, te estaba pidiendo una cita. Lo siento si no lo hice lo suficientemente obvio. "

"¿Una cita?" Sherlock se encuentra preguntando a pesar de haberlo sabido, en el fondo, todo el tiempo.

"Sí," responde John, con los ojos fijos en él, y Sherlock nunca lo había encontrado más hermoso. "Me gustas, mucho en realidad, y me gustaría salir contigo. Si eso es lo que tú quieres también, por supuesto."

"Yo ..." comienza Sherlock justo cuando el teléfono de John empieza a sonar. Ambos lo miran, callándose, y Sherlock se pone de pie antes de hacer algo estúpido. "Tengo que irme."

"Espera", protesta John, levantándose y olvidándose de su teléfono por completo. "Lo siento si fui demasiado lejos, simplemente podemos olvidarlo."

"Realmente tengo qu..."

John da un paso hacia adelante, ahora estando demasiado cerca y Sherlock pierde la capacidad de hablar por un segundo. Podría ser tan fácil, sólo inclinarse y dejar que sus labios se reúnan de nuevo. Muy fácil.

El teléfono de John suena de nuevo.

"Adiós, John" murmura Sherlock, obligándose a voltearse y abandonar la habitación.

John no lo sigue.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

  
John no puede moverse.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Sherlock había estado allí, parado junto a él, sentado a su lado, respirando, riendo, sonriendo a su lado y todo el tiempo, John había estado ciego a la verdad ahora obvia. Sherlock Holmes, su besador anónimo, traicionado al final por su colonia.

Dejando escapar una risa ahogada, John mira a la puerta que Sherlock acaba de cerrar, estableciendo una distancia entre los dos. Una que no está muy seguro de que pueda cruzar más. Dios, debería haberlo sabido. Por supuesto, alguien tan brillante como Sherlock se aseguraría de que John no descubriera quién lo había besado. Era el plan perfecto, buscarse a sí mismo y, por lo tanto, nunca encontrar a nadie. El plan perfecto para asegurarse de que John nunca lo sepa. El plan perfecto para alguien que no quería ser encontrado.

Porque eso es todo, ¿verdad? Sherlock no quiere ser encontrado. Desde el principio, se aseguró de besarle cuando estaba seguro de que John no sabría que era él. Había sido muy cuidadoso, se fue en el momento justo y eligió permanecer en el anonimato a pesar de que John lo buscó durante dos semanas. E incluso cuando John lo había encontrado, le había pedido que lo ayudara, incluso entonces, Sherlock había cubierto su camino y se había asegurado de que nunca lo descubriera.

Sherlock lo había besado pero eso fue todo. Solo una vez, y se había asegurado de que no volviera a suceder.

"Soy un idiota", le dice John a la habitación silenciosa.  _Un idiota_ . Con el coqueteo y la sonrisa y las burlas, todo este tiempo pensando que podría convertir esta amistad en algo más, mientras que Sherlock solo intentaba permanecer en el anonimato.

Al darse cuenta de que la película todavía se está reproduciendo, John apaga su computadora rápidamente. Necesita salir, necesita calmarse o de lo contrario hará algo estúpido. No puede perseguir a Sherlock. Le debe algo de paz, algo de espacio libre después de intentar salir con él. "Joder", John maldice, golpeando su escritorio con el puño. "Lo estoy arruinando todo.

Toma su teléfono con demasiada fuerza, John marca el primer número que puede pensar, esperando solo unos segundos antes de que Greg conteste.

_" ¡John!"_

"¿Dónde estás?", Pregunta John de inmediato.

Puede escuchar música y risas atrás de la voz de Greg. _"En la fiesta, ¿recuerdas? ¡A la que no has venido porque tienes una cita!_

"Voy para allá."

Greg duda por un segundo, _"¿Sherlock no apareció?"_

"Lo hizo", responde John, cerrando los ojos. "Se fue."

Hay otro momento de silencio, solo interrumpido por más música. _"Oh, lo siento, compañero."_

"Está bien", dice John, sin estar seguro de poder hablar de eso de todos modos. "Estaré allí pronto."

 _"No puede ser"_ , Greg suspira antes de reír. _"John, ¿cuándo se fue Sherlock?"_

"¿Qué?" John frunce el ceño.

 _"¿Cuándo se fue Sherlock tu dormitorio?_ "

"¡No lo sé, tal vez hace diez minutos!"

Greg se ríe de nuevo, _"¡Bueno, definitivamente encontró el camino a esta fiesta!"_

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

 _"Sherlock"_ ,  repite Greg, un poco más fuerte. _" Él está aquí. ¡Acaba de llegar, y ya está bailando! ¡Cristo, es un buen bailarín! "_

John cuelga antes de que pueda detenerse a sí mismo, agarrando sus llaves y saliendo por la puerta en menos de un segundo. Ya no está pensando en serio. Sherlock no puede dejarlo y luego ir a bailar a una fiesta. No . Ellos tienen que hablar sobre esto. John tiene que hacerlo entender, demostrarle a Sherlock que incluso sin saber que era su misterioso besador, John logró enamorarse de él en menos de dos jodidas semanas.

En solo cinco minutos, John se dirige al dormitorio dos calles abajo del suyo, la música ya es demasiado alta y algunos estudiantes borrachos se encuentran afuera. Él pasa junto a ellos sin decir una palabra, sin molestarse en buscar a Greg en ningún lado y se dirige directamente a la masa de cuerpos que bailan en medio de la habitación.

Solo le lleva un segundo encontrar a Sherlock, y John pierde toda la capacidad de respirar al instante. Con los ojos cerrados, los brazos en el aire, el cuerpo balanceándose al ritmo de la música, Sherlock es absolutamente asombroso, se pierde en medio de la multitud y se destaca entre todos los demás. Por supuesto, John no es el único que se dio cuenta, y ya dos estudiantes bailan bastante cerca de él. Sherlock parece no tener idea de lo que sucede a su alrededor, esto hace que la sangre de John hierva y su cabeza gire demasiado rápido.

Tiene que irse. _No_ . Él tiene que hacer algo. No puede quedarse allí parado, no puede simplemente mirar. Tiene que intentarlo, tiene que confiar en todas las pequeñas señales que le dio y atrajo hacia Sherlock las últimas dos semanas. Tiene que creer que existe la más mínima posibilidad de que Sherlock sólo tenga miedo de sus propios sentimientos.

Respirando profundamente, John se dirige hacia él.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Vacaciones al fin!  
> Me disculpo por el retraso pero ya saben, la escuela y así. Aunque ahora soy libre y les traigo su regalo de navidad!!!!  
> Yep, no más actualización de capitulo una vez cada dos mil años! 
> 
> Gracias por leer.

La música esta demasiado fuerte, los estudiantes demasiado borrachos y los cuerpos a su alrededor demasiado cerca, pero Sherlock se obliga a cerrar los ojos y permanecer donde está. Esta fiesta es todo lo que desprecia y exactamente lo que necesita en este momento. _John no lo siguió_. Es tan simple como eso. John no lo siguió, y Sherlock no va a permitir que una sola persona haga que su mundo se derrumbe. Sólo necesita olvidarse de él, olvidarse de ese beso, olvidarse del calor y la sensación confortable del cuerpo de John junto al suyo.

Sólo necesita asegurarse de que ese beso no permanezca demasiado, y luego... Entonces finalmente podrá _pensar_ de nuevo.

Sherlock frunce el ceño cuando una mano aventurera aterriza en su cadera, moviéndose hacia arriba lentamente antes de llevarlo contra otro cuerpo. No abre los ojos, no se permite deducir más de lo que ya puede decir de este extraño presionándolo más cerca. Eso es lo que él necesita. Un completo extraño para olvidarse de cualquier otra cosa.

"Eres jodidamente hermoso" una voz ronronea en su oído, y Sherlock contiene un suspiro de disgusto.

_Es sólo por esta vez_ , se dice a sí mismo. _Sólo para dejarlo ir._

"Te voy a hacer sentir tan bie-"

Sherlock salta mientras el cuerpo que está detrás de él es retirado con bastante fuerza. Apenas tiene tiempo para comprender lo que sucede antes de que alguien más ocupe el lugar del extraño, y Sherlock sólo tarda un segundo en darse cuenta de quién es exactamente. Deja de bailar, deja de respirar, deja de pensar y John permanece igual de quieto detrás de él. Están presionados de pies a cabeza, el aliento de John contra su cuello, y sus manos lo sujetan cuidadosamente por la cintura.

"¿Esto está bien?" Pregunta John, sus labios rozando la oreja de Sherlock. "Puedo irme, sólo tienes que decírmelo."

Sherlock inhala bruscamente, sus pulmones en llamas mientras exhala, "No. Quedate."

Pasa otra eternidad antes de que John empiece a ondular sus caderas lentamente, y Sherlock deja que sus ojos se vuelvan a cerrar. Se concentra en cada punto de contacto entre ellos, y se pregunta una vez más cómo se sentiría tener el cuerpo de John presionado contra el suyo, desnudos  _los dos_.

"Hay algo que necesito decirte", continúa John, cada palabra acariciando la piel de Sherlock. "Debería habértelo dicho antes, pero tenía demasiado miedo de arruinar lo que estábamos construyendo lentamente juntos . Tú mismo lo dijiste. Soy un idiota."

Sherlock sonríe, el ruido desaparece lentamente a medida que la voz de John se convierte en el único sonido en el que puede enfocarse.

"Cuando te encontré por primera vez, no podía dejar de hablar de ese beso. Era todo en lo que podía pensar, día y noche. No entendí por qué, era sólo un beso después de todo, pero algo había sucedido en esa cabaña, y no podía simplemente dejarlo ir."

"John" dice Sherlock, sin estar seguro si aún puede mentir sobre eso.

"Por favor, déjame terminar", responde John, presionándolos imposiblemente más cerca, y Sherlock asiente. "Pero luego estuviste aquí, y de repente, eras todo en lo que podía pensar. Desde el momento en que te encontré en la biblioteca, aunque te fuiste rápidamente, estaba esperando que aparecieras de la nada sólo para poder verte, hablar contigo, estar contigo."

Sherlock lo siente exhalar profundamente contra su nuca, "Dios, siempre creí que sólo los niños podían sentir con tanta fuerza por alguien en solo unos pocos días. Y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de preguntarme si no era demasiado pronto o demasiado tarde para enviarte un mensaje de texto, si aceptarías volver a comer conmigo o simplemente hablar conmigo. Fui tan malditamente obvio, pero parece que no viste nada de eso."

_No puedo permitirme_ , piensa Sherlock, deseando que John pudiera oír. _No puedo permitirme tener esperanza._

"Lo digo en serio, Sherlock. Quiero salir contigo, quiero ser tu amigo pero también la persona que puede amarte sin restricción. Quiero más que solo sentarnos uno junto al otro en mi cama mientras vemos una película. Quiero poder tomar tu mano y entrelazar nuestros dedos. Quiero tener tu cabeza presionada contra mi pecho, y mis manos enroscadas en tus rizos."

_Sí_ , quiere decir Sherlock. _Si, sí, sí._

"Pero sobre todo, Sherlock", continúa John, sus labios rozando el cuello de Sherlock. "Más que todo eso, quiero besarte otra vez."

Sherlock se congela, todo su cuerpo se pone tenso, y siente como John desliza ambas manos por sus caderas para hacerlo girar. El tiempo parece pasar muy lentamente cuando finalmente se encuentran de frente, y la sonrisa en los labios de John hace que algo cálido se extienda por el pecho de Sherlock.

"Entiendo que fue sólo un beso para ti" dice John, con los ojos fijos en los suyos. "Realmente lo creo, y ambos podemos olvidarnos de lo que acabo de decir. Pero si lo deseas tanto como yo, entonces realmente me gustaría besarte y poder verte esta vez."

Sherlock cierra sus ojos, temiendo por un segundo dejar escapar una lágrima. Todavía puede sentir la mirada de John sobre él, sus cuerpos aún apretados, y la promesa por más colgada en el aire. "Sí," finalmente respira, riendo ligeramente sin poder controlarlo. "Sí," dice nuevamente, mirando a John y viendo lentamente cómo se forman las líneas por la sonrisa de John alrededor de sus ojos.

John levanta una mano hacia su cara, acunándola suavemente, "¿Sí?"

"Sí" Sherlock se encuentra repitiéndose, asintiendo.

Es el turno de John para reír, el sonido llena la cabeza de Sherlock a pesar de la música, y casi, _casi_ , se inclina para probarla. Con los pulgares de John acariciándole la mejilla, Sherlock se permite creer que esto realmente está sucediendo.

"No aquí", dice John, demasiado serio. "Quiero poder sentirte, escuchar todo de ti."

_Estoy enamorado de ti_ , piensa Sherlock mientras deja que John entrelace sus dedos, separándose lentamente solo para guiarlos a ambos hacia la puerta. _Estoy enamorado de ti, John Watson, y no tengo idea de qué se supone que debo hacer ahora._


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Ven? Les dije que no tendrían que esperar más :D

El aire frío hace temblar a John, todo su cuerpo tiembla tanto por la anticipación como por la emoción. No está seguro de lo que sucedió exactamente, o de lo que hizo para merecer sostener la mano de este brillante hombre en la suya, pero aquí está él. A punto de besar a Sherlock Holmes. De nuevo.

"Te estás riendo," Sherlock señala , aferrándose fuertemente a su mano.

John se detiene, no sabe exactamente a dónde van, de todos modos, y tira de sus dedos unidos, "Me siento ridículamente feliz en este momento, no podría explicarlo." Sherlock lo mira por un largo momento, sus propios labios se curvan en una sonrisa, y John resiste el impulso de derribarlo por un beso.

"Creo que me siento igual," finalmente suspira Sherlock, las palabras casi susurradas.

"Sherlock," murmura John, dando un paso más cerca y respirando el momento, "¿Por qué no me dijiste?" Sherlock mira hacia abajo, el agarre alrededor de la mano de John se afloja. "No estoy enojado", agrega John rápidamente. "Solo me gustaría entender, porque veras, por un momento, pensé que era porque sólo querías besarme una vez y olvidarte de eso. Por un momento, pensé que estabas sólo asegurándote de que nunca descubriría que eras tú, que era la única razón por la que aceptaste convertirte en mi amig..."

"No", Sherlock lo detiene, sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a mirarlo. "No."

John sonríe, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, "Bien", dice, riendo nerviosamente, "porque me hubiera puesto en ridículo sin motivo alguno."

"No lo hiciste", dice Sherlock, mirando rápidamente al rededor. "Y en cuanto a la razón por la que nunca dije nada, preferiría explicarlo todo en algún lugar un poco más privado."

Solo entonces John se da cuenta de que se han detenido en el medio de la calle, demasiado cerca del dormitorio, y cada vez más estudiantes se reúnen en la calle para tomar un poco de aire fresco. "Sí, vamos, quiero ese beso después de todo." Sherlock mira hacia otro lado, sonrojándose, y realmente, no hay mucho que John pueda hacer para evitar inclinarse, y besar su mejilla suavemente. "Realmente, realmente lo quiero" susurra, los ojos de Sherlock se vuelven hacía él.

"Tu dormitorio está más cerca que mi departamento, pero carece de la privacidad que mi departamento puede brindarnos. Si corremos, podemos estar allí en menos de quince minutos, pero si tomamos un taxi, podremos llegar allí en siete" dice Sherlock, casi demasiado rápido para que John entienda algo de eso.

"¿Me estás pidiendo que vaya a tu departamento, Sherlock Holmes?", Pregunta burlándose.

"Te estoy pidiendo mucho más que eso", responde Sherlock, con determinación en sus ojos ahora, y John siente una punzada de excitación en el estómago.

"Busquemos un taxi", John suspira, "ahora."

La sonrisa de Sherlock se ensancha y en menos de un minuto logran tomar un taxi y ambos se acomodan rápidamente. John no lo suelta, todavía no, y están presionados desde el hombro hasta el muslo. El cuerpo de Sherlock parece guardar más promesas que nunca, y John cierra los ojos, respirando profundamente.

"La primera vez que te vi", dice Sherlock de repente, obligando a John a mirarlo nuevamente. "Acabas de trasladarte aquí. Estabas buscando tu clase, preguntando a los estudiantes que te rodeaban y casi me preguntas. Estaba caminando hacia el laboratorio, y por alguna razón, me detuve en el momento en que te noté. Todavía no estoy seguro de por qué, pero por un momento, me encontré esperando que me pidieras indicaciones. "Sherlock lo mira, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. "No lo hiciste. Pasaste delante de mí y desapareciste por un pasillo."

"¿Cómo no te vi? Ha pasado más de un año."

"Pude haber estado evitándote" confiesa Sherlock, sus pulgares acariciando suavemente la mano de John.

"Pero me besaste" dice John, todavía desconcertado por el hecho simple y sin embargo impresionante. "Fuiste a esa cabaña y me besaste."

Sherlock suspira, los dientes le rozan el labio inferior, "Tienes que entender, no tenía idea de que iba a hacerlo antes de que realmente abriera la puerta. Estabas parado allí, y había estado pensando en... esto durante mucho tiempo y estúpidamente pensé que me permitiría seguir adelante y olvidarme de ti de una vez por todas."

Los ojos de John caen en la boca de Sherlock mientras murmura: "No funcionó."

Sherlock niega con la cabeza lentamente, separando los labios, y John se lame los suyos. "John", suspira.

"Estamos aquí, amigos", llama el conductor, haciendo que ambos salten, y John se da cuenta de lo cerca que están ahora.

Él se aleja, entregando al conductor su dinero con la mano libre antes de sacar a Sherlock del taxi rápidamente. Permanecen en la acera durante un largo momento, todavía sosteniéndose el uno al otro, y Sherlock mira hacia el edificio detrás de ellos, "¿Todavía quieres entrar?"

John sonríe, preguntándose cuándo se había enamorado exactamente de este hombre hermoso y brillante. "Sí, sí quiero" Sherlock se sonroja de nuevo, apretando su mano. "¿Tú no?"

Sherlock desliza una mano en su bolsillo, sacando su llave y guiándolos a ambos hacia la puerta principal. Ellos se callan. John deja que Sherlock lo guíe, por las escaleras y entran al departamento sin intercambiar una sola palabra. John se toma el tiempo para mirar la sala de estar, el título de cada libro y el equipo experimental lo hacen sonreír. Sherlock todavía está junto a él, apenas respira, y suavemente acaricia su palma con el pulgar.

"He deseado besarte mucho antes de darme cuenta de que eras mi besador anónimo, Sherlock Holmes" suspira, presionándolos más cerca.

Usando su mano libre para acunar su rostro, John se eleva solo un poco más, dejando que Sherlock se incline y cierre la distancia restante entre ellos lentamente. Es sólo un toque al principio, como la primera vez, apenas un roce de labios, y John no puede evitar recordar cómo se sentía en ese momento. Sonriendo, él se aleja lo suficiente como para acariciar sus narices, sintiendo cada escalofrío recorriendolos a ambos.

Sherlock exhala fuertemente contra sus labios antes de volver a buscarlos, casi desafiándolo a darle un beso apropiado, y John aprieta. Deja que sus labios se separen y se reúnan, lentamente dándole a Sherlock tiempo para relajarse en el beso. "Puedes tocarme", suspira, sonriendo contra sus labios.

Siente la mano de Sherlock sujetando su camisa, como para mantenerlo cerca, y John se inclina por otro beso, dejando que Sherlock se haga cargo esta vez. No tiene que esperar mucho antes de que su labio inferior sea succionado entre los de Sherlock, tentativamente al principio, y John gime suavemente. Parece que Sherlock solo estaba esperando eso, de repente se volvió más audaz y dejó que su lengua trazara lentamente el labio superior de John.

Entonces, John se pierde completamente en el sabor de Sherlock.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Uno más!

Sherlock resiste el impulso de pellizcarse mientras John los lleva a los dos al sofá, sus labios aún sellados y todos sus sentidos en llamas. Debería haber sabido que volver a besar a John se sentiría completamente diferente ahora que eran amigos, ahora que sabía que ambos lo deseaban, que lo necesitaban. Incluso si él probablemente necesitará unos días para permitirse creer que esto realmente está sucediendo, Sherlock intenta hacer que este momento cuente en todo el sentido de la palabra.

"Tan brillante como la primera vez" John suspira, sonriendo mientras ambos se sientan.

"Dijiste que mi técnica era mala" responde Sherlock, asegurándose de que John no se siente demasiado lejos de él.

John se ríe, robando otro beso de sus labios, "¿Estaba en lo cierto, entonces? ¿Fue tu primer beso? "Sherlock asiente, incapaz de formar las palabras, y John se frota sus narices. "Eres un aprendiz rápido, incluso en aquel entonces."

"Estaba seguro de que sólo obtendría un beso" confiesa Sherlock.

"Sí, se suponía que debía darte solo uno", sonríe John, "pero no pude evitarlo, tuve que besarte de nuevo."

Sherlock lo mira a los ojos, tratando de encontrar las respuestas a las miles de preguntas que le llenan la cabeza. "¿Por qué?"

"Como dije antes", comienza John, recostándose contra el sofá, y Sherlock los aprieta nuevamente, apoyando su cabeza contra su cuello. "Cuando me besaste, inmediatamente sentí lo inseguro que estabas y me dije a mí mismo que no podía dejarte ir después de apenas un rose de labios. Así que te volví a besar, y entonces no había forma de que pudiera parar, aunque quisiera."

"Gemiste" suspira Sherlock, apenas un susurro.

"Sí", John se ríe. "Lo hice."

"Realmente te gustó."

John se aleja, mirándolo, "Pasé dos semanas buscándote después de ese beso, no podía sacarte de mi cabeza. Y luego estuviste realmente aquí y no tenía idea de que eras al que estaba buscando, pero no importó porque una vez más, no podía _sacarte_ de mi cabeza."

Sherlock se aferra a la camisa de John, tirando de él hacia abajo lo suficiente como para besarlo de nuevo, deseando que de alguna manera puedan hacer esto durante horas y horas. Solo ellos dos, en este sofá el mayor tiempo posible.

"Lamento no decírtelo" susurra Sherlock, y John suspira silenciosamente, dándole tiempo para explicar. "Creo que tenía miedo. Pensé que me odiarías por haberte mentido, que no querrías seguir siendo mi amigo. Permanecí despierto en la cama durante horas la primera vez que me encontraste, preguntándome qué hacer. Pero parece que cuando se trata de ti, no puedo evitarlo. Tenía que mentir, incluso si eso significaba que solo sería tu amigo. Y sé que es ilógico porque nuestra amistad no habría durado, no podría haberlo hecho, pero no podría hacer nada más. Cada vez que llamabas, cada vez que me enviabas un mensaje de texto, sentía como si una trampa se estuviera cerrando a mi alrededor."

"Hey" suspira John, sonriéndole, "Está bien."

Sherlock se da cuenta de que está respirando pesadamente, con el corazón palpitandole en los oídos, y se aferra a John, acariciando su rostro contra su cuello. "No tenía idea de lo que sería ser tu amigo. Quería besarte, todo el tiempo."

Siente como John besa su sien, "Yo también quería besarte. No estoy seguro de poder explicarlo, todavía no, pero lograste tomar todo el espacio de mi cabeza en tan poco tiempo. Nunca pensé que podría enamorarme de alguien tan rápido, pero aquí estoy, preguntándome si estoy soñando o no, porque te sientes absolutamente increíble y no quiero volver a moverme nunca más."

"Sé de hecho que no estamos soñando" responde Sherlock, sonriendo contra la piel de John.

"Bien", dice John, con su propia sonrisa obvia.

Se quedan en silencio, simplemente respirando en el otro, y Sherlock teme por un momento que en realidad se duerma. No puede, no ahora, aún no ha descubierto todo lo que hay que saber sobre John.

"No te resistas" murmura John.

Sherlock suspira, "No quiero dormir. Quiero…"

John lo abraza con fuerza, "Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para descubrirnos, Sherlock. Todavía hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar, y para ser completamente honesto, solo quiero dormirme sabiendo que estás aquí, a mi lado."

Sherlock se aleja, "¿Te quedas?"

"Si quieres que lo haga" John sonríe, frotando sus labios.

"Sí" suspira Sherlock, permitiéndose pedir lo que ha estado esperando durante demasiado tiempo. "Quiero que lo hagas."

John lo besa profundamente al oír eso, dejando que sus lenguas se encuentren otra vez antes de dejar a Sherlock sin aliento y jadeando, "Vamos, vamos a la cama."

Sherlock los guía a los dos hacia arriba y hacia su habitación, solo dándose cuenta de que John no tiene ropa de repuesto para pasar la noche, o incluso mañana. Se da vuelta, a punto de decir que quizás deberían hacer esto otra noche, cuando tengan tiempo para estar realmente listos, pero John niega con la cabeza lentamente, "Greg vive calle abajo, le pediré que me traiga algo mañana."

"¿Cómo sabes que lo hará?" Sherlock frunce el ceño.

John sonríe "¡Créeme, estará encantado de hacerlo!" Sherlock no tiene tiempo para preguntar por qué antes de que lo besen nuevamente. "Te dejo para que te cambies", dice John, sellando sus labios juntos una última vez antes de salir de la habitación.

Sherlock mira a su alrededor, preguntándose por un momento si debería descartar los experimentos que están aquí y allá, pero decidiendo no hacerlo. No puede recordar la última vez que se sintió tan cansado, y la perspectiva de quedarse dormido junto a John solo lo alienta a cambiarse rápidamente a su pijama. Para cuando John regresa, ahora con solo su camisa y sus boxers, Sherlock ya está bajo las sábanas, sintiéndose repentinamente mucho más tímido sobre la perspectiva de todo.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta John, deteniéndose junto a la cama.

"Sí" suspira Sherlock, mirando mientras se acuesta a su lado.

No se mueven durante un largo momento, y cuando la mano de John encuentra lentamente la suya, Sherlock suelta un fuerte suspiro. Se acurruca de inmediato, sabiendo que John probablemente habría imaginado algo completamente diferente sobre su primera noche compartiendo una cama, pero descubriendo que no tiene el coraje de hablar de eso en este momento.

 _Pronto_ , piensa mientras los labios de John encuentran su frente en un beso de buenas noches.


	14. Chapter 14

John se despertó cálido y dócil, su pecho presionado contra la espalda de Sherlock y sus piernas juntas y enredadas que le llevó un momento descubrir cuales son de quién. Aún no abre los ojos, disfrutando de los pocos minutos de bendito silencio, los dos envueltos uno alrededor del otro y la promesa de mucho más colgando en el aire sobre ellos. Toma otro largo segundo antes de que se dé cuenta de lo duro que está, su erección atrapada contra la espalda de Sherlock, y sus ojos se abren.

 _Mierda_ , piensa, deseando poder moverse de alguna manera sin despertar a Sherlock. Si ayer fue su segundo beso, no hay posibilidad de que haya participado en ningún acto sexual todavía. Lo último que quiere John es apresurar las cosas, dejar que Sherlock crea ahora que espera más de él. Fue en serio lo que dijo antes de quedarse dormido, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo.

Permaneciendo lo más silencioso posible, John comienza a quitar el brazo que rodea la cintura de Sherlock.

"Quédate" susurra Sherlock.

John cierra los ojos, sintiéndose más avergonzado que nunca, "Sherlock, yo-"

"No", interrumpe Sherlock. "No me importa."

John abre la boca, listo para decirle lo que estaba pensando, pero Sherlock se aprieta más contra él, y John tiene que morderse el labio inferior para evitar que salga un gemido. No puede recordar la primera vez que soñó con el cuerpo desnudo de Sherlock debajo del suyo, pero parece que no puede dejar de pensar en eso ahora. _Dios_ , el hombre es absolutamente hermoso, y John no tiene dudas de que debe ser aún más hermoso cuando se pierda de placer. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que necesitan hablar primero de todo, y John tiene la intención de hacer las cosas bien.

"Sherlock" suspira, dejando el fantasma de un beso en su nuca "necesito moverme."

Sherlock niega con la cabeza lentamente, una mano se mueve para acunar la de John sobre su estomago de John y guiándola mucho, mucho más abajo. Esta vez, John no puede reprimir un suspiro silencioso cuando siente la propia erección de Sherlock atrapada dentro de sus pantalones de pijama, y él rápidamente separa ambas manos. Siente los dedos de Sherlock apretarse alrededor de los suyos.

"Pensé que..." Sherlock comienza antes de detenerse, dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro.

"No, no", responde John rápidamente. "Tú eres el que me está haciendo esto, eso es un hecho." Siente más de lo que escucha que Sherlock exhala lentamente. "Pero ayer fue solo tu segundo beso, y esto es mucho más, ¿no crees?"

"No significa que soy una pequeña cosa frágil" dice Sherlock, sonando casi ofendido, y John se ríe suavemente.

"Sé que no lo eres", sonríe, besando su cuello de nuevo. "Pero no podemos precipitarnos en esto."

Sherlock suspira de nuevo, sin darse la vuelta, y John se da cuenta de que debe sentirse más cómodo hablando de esta manera. Sin tener que enfrentarlo, todavía no.

"Lo he pensado", dice Sherlock en un murmullo. "Acerca de ti."

"¿Sí?" Pregunta John en un suspiro.

Sherlock asiente, "Sí. Y _esto_ sucedió antes."

John piensa en sus siguientes palabras cuidadosamente, "¿Pero no con alguien más presente?"

"No", susurra Sherlock después de un largo momento.

John conecta sus labios contra la piel de Sherlock otra vez, Inalandolo. "Sabes que no me importa, ¿verdad?" Sherlock se estremece, sin decir una palabra. "¿Quieres hab-"

"Me toqué mientras pensaba en ti", interrumpe Sherlock, mucho más audaz de repente, y John le permite sacarlo. "Incluso antes de besarte". John hace todo lo posible para ocultar su sorpresa, sus labios todavía rozan la nuca y el hombro de Sherlock. "No podría explicarlo, esta constante necesidad de cruzarme en tu camino, de saber más sobre ti, de encontrar la manera de hablar contigo. Sentí como si estuvieras dentro de mi cabeza, y mi cuerpo reaccionó por su propia voluntad."

John se toma un momento para dejar que todo se asiente. Sherlock lo había estado observando por tanto tiempo, se da cuenta. Él ha estado sintiendose así durante mucho más tiempo, y John no puede comenzar a pensar cómo debe haber sido.

"¿No querías sentirte así?" Pregunta, sin saber exactamente por qué.

"No sabía que podía sentirme así", Sherlock responde. "Nunca había pensado en eso antes, sexo. Todos parecían obsesionados con eso, y siempre fallaba en entender por qué. Pero entonces... entonces estabas aquí, y no podía dejar de preguntarme cómo sería besar cada centímetro de tu piel."

John cierra los ojos, exhalando lentamente, "Dios, yo también pensé en eso".

Sherlock se mueve contra él, recordándoles el estado de John. "Quiero esto, John".

"Realmente creo que necesitamos hablar más sobre esto" responde John. "Solo para asegurarnos de que estamos en la misma página, pero tampoco quiero dejar esta cama en este momento."

"Entonces no", responde Sherlock, guiando nuevamente sus manos hacia abajo.

John inhala bruscamente, "¿Dijiste que te habías tocado antes?" Pregunta, imagina a Sherlock haciéndolo haciendo esto más difícil. Sherlock asiente, su propia respiración es cada vez más irregular. "Hagámoslo, entonces" ofrece. "Juntos."

Sherlock se queda quieto antes de dejar escapar un gemido tranquilo, "¿Juntos?"

John asiente, soltando la mano de Sherlock y pidiéndole que se dé la vuelta. Sherlock no espera mucho, rodando hacia su otro lado y frente a él. Se miran el uno al otro durante un largo momento, John observa las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes antes de inclinarse por un beso apropiado. Sherlock se vuelve dócil en sus brazos, presionándolos más cerca otra vez y sus dos gemidos se pierden dentro del beso. John se asegura de no moverse, dejando que Sherlock profundice el beso antes de alejarse.

"Hay que terminar esto" murmura John, "y luego... entonces podemos hablar."

Sherlock se lame los labios, los ojos vagando por toda la cara de John mientras dice: "Sí."

John sabe que tiene que actuar primero, para hacer que Sherlock entienda que lo quiere tanto, y con una inhalación profunda, desliza una mano por su pecho y dentro de sus boxers, gimiendo suavemente. Sherlock lo está mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos, y los labios separados.

"Lo hice también, sabes", respira John, tirando de su pene lentamente. "Me toque a mí mismo pensando en nosotros dos." Sherlock gime, su mano de repente baja por sus propios boxers, y John no puede evitar mirar hacia abajo. "Me preguntaba cómo sería también. Cómo sería verte, completamente desnudo y mío."

" _John_ ", jadea Sherlock, su mano moviéndose a lo largo de su erección, todavía atrapada dentro de su ropa.

"Quiero tocarte", continúa John, ya sin aliento. "A ti completo."

"Sí", gime Sherlock, moviendo la mano más rápido. "Quiero que lo hagas."

John choca sus bocas juntas otra vez, ambas manos acercándolos más y más al orgasmo. No puede recordar la última vez que se sintió tan desesperado por ser correrse, y se detiene a sí mismo de imaginarse la mano de Sherlock alrededor de su pene o se correrá mucho antes de lo esperado.

"John, John, yo..." Sherlock gime cuando se separan, su aliento caliente contra los labios de John.

"Sí" John jadea. "Sí, justo así."

Los ojos de Sherlock encuentran los suyos, afilados y llenos de lujuria, y hay muy poco que John puede hacer, deja que su placer explote y siente el cuerpo de Sherlock estremecerse contra el suyo al mismo tiempo. Sosteniéndolo a través del orgasmo, John permite que la dicha permanezca un poco más, presionando pequeños besos en toda la cara de Sherlock. No está seguro de lo que sucederá a continuación, quién limpiará a quién o cuándo lograran volver a dormirse, pero sabe una cosa con certeza; hará todo lo posible para hacer feliz a este brillante y magnífico hombre.


	15. Chapter 15

Sherlock se muerde el labio inferior preocupado, con los ojos yendo de un lado a otro mientras espera que aparezca el correcto. Realmente no entiende por qué tuvieron que regresar a la Uni, ahora más que nada, cuando podrían haberse quedado encerrados en la habitación de Sherlock, aprendiendo más el uno del otro.

John había dejado su departamento hacía tres horas, arrastrando a Sherlock hasta la calle antes de obligarse a tomar un taxi e irse a casa a cambiarse. Sherlock había comenzado, preguntándose si podría correr detrás de él, pero había decidido permanecer en la acera. Con la sensación de los labios de John deteniéndose contra su piel, Sherlock había visto a John desaparecer por la calle. Subir las escaleras de regreso a su departamento ahora frío y vacío se había sentido como un castigo, especialmente después de haber pasado horas envuelto al rededor de John.

Y ahora John no está en ninguna parte y Sherlock no tiene idea de lo que se supone que deba hacer.

Después de lo que sucedió el sábado por la mañana, Sherlock no había podido mirar a John sin sentir algo caliente extendiendose por todo su cuerpo. John sonrió y le aseguró que era perfectamente normal sentirse excitado el uno alrededor del otro, y sin embargo, no había hecho ningún movimiento durante el resto del fin de semana. Sherlock había esperado y temido que lo hiciera, preguntándose cómo sería explorar más el cuerpo de John pero al mismo tiempo sin tener idea de cómo hacerlo.

John había sido paciente, más que paciente en realidad, y Sherlock sabe con certeza que nunca se había sentido tan vivo como durante los últimos dos días. Al principio había sido incómodo, los dos acostados en la cama, pegajosos con su propio semen y su respiración haciendo eco en la habitación, pero rápidamente se volvió natural dejar que John los condujera a ambos al baño. Lo había dejado allí, diciendo que se ocuparía del desayuno y de la ducha después de él, y Sherlock se había enamorado un poco más.

Habían pasado el fin de semana descubriéndose el uno al otro en todo tipo de formas. Sherlock había observado, fascinado, mientras John les cocinaba el almuerzo y la cena, hablando sin parar de cómo su madre le había enseñado durante las largas noches. John parecía tan fascinado cuando Sherlock comenzó a explicar cómo ordenó cada libro en su estante y todos los escritores a los que le había enviado correcciones. Pero lo que más le gustó a Sherlock fueron las horas que pasaron en el sofá, absortos el uno en el otro, compartiendo besos en lugar de ver cualquier película. Siempre tan cuidadoso, John se había asegurado de alejarse cuando las manos y la boca se movían demasiado lejos.

Sherlock nunca más quiere volver a sentarse en su sofá solo, sólo con el cuerpo de John presionado contra el suyo.

"¡Sherlock!"

Sherlock deja escapar un fuerte aliento, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa mientras deduce que John no ha cambiado de opinión desde que se fue. Se queda quieto, mirando como John se acerca más y más, sonriéndole.

"John, ¿cómo est..."

John lo atrapa en un beso, dejando que sus bocas se estrellen y su aliento se mezcle en el medio. Sherlock cierra los ojos, las voces en su cabeza se desvanecen y John toma todo el espacio allí.

"¿Como estoy?" John susurra, sonriendo contra sus labios. "¿Eso es realmente lo que estás preguntando?"

Sherlock todavía no abre los ojos, exhalando un silencio, "Creo que estoy nervioso."

John se ríe, besándolo una vez más, "Creo que también estoy nervioso" susurra. "Pero sólo porque sigo pensando que vas a decirme que realmente soy un idiota, y que no soy digno de tu tiempo". Sherlock lo mira esta vez, incapaz de formar alguna palabra por un segundo, y John se ríe de nuevo. "Ves. Idiota."

"Sí", Sherlock responde: "Aceptemoslo, sólo esta vez, que ambos somos idiotas."

John asiente, "Hecho" y lo besa de nuevo, con la lengua saliendo para encontrarse con la suya.

Sherlock está a punto de perderse en el beso cuando alguien golpea el hombro de John, separándolos"Bueno, bueno, bueno ¡mira esto!"

"Greg" John suspira, alejándose.

Sherlock recuerda vagamente al compañero de equipo de John, y frunce el ceño cuando el hombre le da palmaditas en el hombro también, "Buen trabajo en hacer que se olvide de ese maldito besador."

John estalla en carcajadas, y Sherlock esconde su propia sonrisa.

"No lo hizo" responde John, saludando mientras Mike Stamford se dirige hacia ellos. "Él es el misterioso besador."

Sherlock no puede reprimir una carcajada esta vez, viendo a Greg mirarlos con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Qué me perdí?" Pregunta Stamford tan pronto como se acerca lo suficiente, frunciendo el ceño a Greg.

"Holmes", Greg responde: "Él es el besador."

"Sí, me lo imaginaba" sonríe Stamford, guiñándole un ojo a John, que ahora frunce el ceño.

"¿Lo sabías?"

"Tuve mis dudas después de que Sherlock aceptará ayudarte, pero luego en el entrenamiento se volvió completamente obvio" dice Mike, mirándolo directamente, y Sherlock niega con la cabeza.

"Te subestimé, Stamford."

"Compañero, todos lo hicimos" Greg responde, golpeando el hombro de Stamford, el sonido de su risa llenando el aire.

 


	16. Chapter 16

John saca su teléfono tan pronto como está fuera de la clase, sus dedos escribiendo rápidamente el mensaje que se había estado muriendo por enviar hace una hora.

**Enviado / 13:43**

Perdón por extrañarte en el almuerzo, la clase duró más de lo planeado.

Apenas tiene tiempo de despedirse de Mike cuando Sherlock responde.

**Recibido / 13:43**

Esta bien. Fui a casa a comer. SH

**Enviado / 13:44**

¿Sigues ahí?

**Recibido / 13:44**

Sí. SH

**Enviado / 13:45**

Tal vez podría pasar después de mi última clase, ¿alrededor de las 6?

John muerde su labio nerviosamente, esperando que a Sherlock no le importe. No lo ha visto todo el día, y para ser sincero, echa mucho de menos a su novio. Todavía se siente extraño a veces, dependiendo de la presencia de alguien así, pero John no se permite pensar demasiado en eso ahora. Él no, ambos necesitan disfrutar el momento, dejar que las cosas sigan su camino y no preocuparse por nada más.

**Recibido / 13:46**

Sí. Podría ordenar comida si quieres. SH

**Enviado / 13:47**

Perfecto. ¡Es una cita!

**Recibido / 13:48**

John, hay algo que quiero preguntarte. SH

John se detiene en el medio del pasillo, mirando su teléfono y respirando profundamente antes de responder con cuidado.

**Enviado / 13:49**

¿Sí?

**Recibido / 13:52**

Esta noche, me gustaría que pases la noche. SH

John cierra los ojos por un segundo, una punzada de excitación hace que sea difícil enfocarse, pero se obliga a enviar su respuesta rápidamente antes de que Sherlock pueda comenzar a pensar demasiado.

**Enviado / 13:53**

Sí. Amaría eso.

**Recibido / 13:56**

También me gustaría que lo intentáramos de nuevo. SH

**Recibido / 13:56**

Sexo, quiero decir. SH

John suelta una pequeña risa, sacudiendo la cabeza con cariño y escribiendo.

**Enviado / 13:57**

Sí está bien. Podemos hablar de eso cuando esté allí.

**Recibido / 13:58**

6:30? SH

**Enviado / 13:58**

6:30, sí. Hasta entonces.

No espera una respuesta, sabiendo perfectamente que Sherlock no envía mensajes inútiles, y se guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo. _Esta tarde se sentirá como una eternidad,_ John suspira, dirigiéndose a su próxima clase. Resiste el impulso de enviar un mensaje de texto a Sherlock nuevamente durante las próximas cuatro horas, escuchando ausentemente al maestro y tomando notas cuando se da cuenta de que todos los demás estudiantes lo están haciendo. Han pasado solo cinco días, y sin embargo, parece que John no puede pensar en nada más que los labios de Sherlock contra los suyos y la risa unida que llena la habitación. Todavía no han tenido _la charla_ adecuada, pero John está empezando a pensar que esta noche es la noche. Si ya considera a Sherlock como su novio, quiere asegurarse de que Sherlock esté en la misma página.

Tan pronto como termina su última clase, John corre por el edificio directamente al departamento de Sherlock. No se molesta en mandarle mensajes de texto, más bien le gusta la idea de sorprender a Sherlock llegando antes de lo planeado, pero cuando llega a su departamento, lo encuentra esperandolo en la puerta de entrada.

"John", exclama tan pronto como lo ve, y John apenas tiene tiempo de responder antes de ser atraído y besado profundamente. "Sabía que llegarías temprano", susurra Sherlock cuando se aleja.

John sonríe, robandole otro beso, "Perdón por extrañarte esta mañana y durante el almuerzo."

Sherlock niega con la cabeza, frotando sus labios, "Estás aquí ahora", dice, exhalando lentamente.

John no responde, besándolo de nuevo en su lugar y esta vez sin darle tiempo a Sherlock para alejarse. No está seguro de cuánto tiempo permanecerán así, pero luego John está pensando en el texto de Sherlock otra vez y todo su cuerpo tiembla de anticipación.

"Deberíamos entrar", murmura John.

"Sí", asintió Sherlock, enlazando sus dedos. "La comida debe llegar en diecisiete minutos."

"Claro, sí, comida", responde John, aclarándose la garganta, y no echa de menos la sonrisa tímida de Sherlock cuando ambos entran.

Sherlock no dice una palabra mientras John se lava las manos, simplemente lo mira desde la puerta y agarra su mano nuevamente tan pronto como termina. John no hace ningún comentario al respecto, sabiendo perfectamente que también debe haber anhelado _tocarlo_  durante todo el día. Esa es la cuestión con Sherlock, él no habla mucho, pero comparte los mismos sentimientos que John.

"Me alegra que me hayas invitado esta noche", dice John, tratando de encontrar una manera sutil de comenzar la conversación.

"Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto", Sherlock responde de inmediato, tensándose junto a él.

"Lo hicimos", sonríe John, inclinándose para besarse, "pero todavía hay mucho de lo que no hemos hablado."

Sherlock pone los ojos en blanco, apretando la mano de John, "¿Cómo?"

"¿Eres mi novio?", Pregunta John, realizando que ser sutil no va a ayudar hoy.

Sherlock lo mira bruscamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada, "¿Lo soy?" Pregunta en un murmullo.

John no puede resistir la tentación de besarlo de nuevo, y lo hace con una sonrisa en sus labios, dejando que Sherlock se relaje en el tacto hasta que suspira de contento. "Me gusta pensar que lo eres, sí." Sherlock le sonríe, inclinándose para otro beso, y John los lleva a los dos al sofá a ciegas. Sherlock los maniobra a los dos hasta que está acostado debajo de él, y John jadea en el beso, cada punto de contacto entre sus cuerpos ardiendo.

"He estado pensando en esto por días", confiesa Sherlock, con la cara pegada al cuello de John. "Desde esa mañana, me he estado preguntando si te gustaría volver a hacerlo."

John cierra los ojos, exhalando lentamente, "Por supuesto que quiero, Sherlock."

Sherlock se aleja, mirándolo a los ojos, y John respira profundamente.

"No quiero que sea como la última vez", dice Sherlock en un susurro.

John traga, con la garganta repentinamente seca, "Podemos hacer lo que quieras, lo sabes ¿verdad?"

Sherlock asiente, bajando la cabeza de John y respirando contra sus labios, "Tú. Quiero tocarte."

John choca sus labios, convirtiendo el beso en una promesa de mucho _más_.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto casi se acaba.

Sherlock siente que todo su cuerpo se estremece cuando John lo besa nuevamente, deslizando su lengua dentro de su boca y enroscando ambas manos en su cabello. Tratando de reprimir un gemido, Sherlock se arquea contra él, presionándolos cada vez más cerca hasta que puede sentir cada centímetro del cuerpo de John contra él. Él sabe que está pidiendo demasiado, probablemente vaya demasiado rápido, pero parece que ninguno de ellos puede detenerse en este punto.

"Sherlock, ¿estás ...?" John exhala cuando se aleja, pero Sherlock recupera su boca antes de que pueda terminar.

 _Sí_ , él está seguro. Ha estado seguro durante semanas, durante meses, incluso durante años. Él necesita que John lo desarme solo para que vuelva a armarlo. Desliza una mano por la espalda de John, contestando su pregunta en silencio tirando de su camisa, y John exhala ruidosamente por su nariz.

"Sherlock", John jadea, alejándose lo suficiente para quitarse la camisa, y Sherlock sólo puede mirar. Sherlock pasa tentativamente un dedo por el pecho de John, evitando el tentador pezón y siente que John se estremece sobre él. "¿Tú?"

Sherlock asiente, exhalando profundamente antes de levantar ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza, dejando que John le quite la camisa. El silencio cae sobre ellos, solo su respiración entrecortada hace eco en la habitación mientras John se inclina lentamente de nuevo, los labios encontrando el omóplato de Sherlock inmediatamente.

"John", respira Sherlock en un murmullo, cerrando los ojos.

"Eres tan hermoso" susurra John, su boca deslizándose por el pecho de Sherlock.

Sherlock se arquea contra el toque, incapaz de reprimir un gemido esta vez cuando los labios de John se cierran alrededor de su pezón, y es recompensado por un empujón lento de la erección de John contra la suya. "John", gime, buscando más fricción. "Por favor."

John sonríe contra su piel, moviendo sus caderas regularmente ahora y todo el cuerpo de Sherlock está en llamas. Clava sus uñas en la espalda de John, cerrando ambas piernas alrededor de su cintura y empujando hacia arriba para encontrarse con su cuerpo cada vez. Ya es demasiado y, sin embargo, no es suficiente al mismo tiempo, y Sherlock de repente recuerda que quiere mucho _más_ que esto.

"Tenemos que ir a la habitación" dice Sherlock, sintiéndose tenso de nuevo. "Estaremos más cómodos allí y podrás tocar más de m-"

"Sherlock", John sonríe, besándolo suavemente, "No pienses demasiado en esto."

Sherlock cierra los ojos, respirando profundamente, "Lo siento."

"Levántate y vamos a la cama", John ofrece, poniéndose de pie y tirando de Sherlock. "¿Bien?"

Sherlock asiente, incapaz de evitar mirar el pecho desnudo de John y el considerable bulto cubierto por sus pantalones. "¿Vienes?" Pregunta John, guiñándole un ojo cuando Sherlock se sonroja. Negando con la cabeza, Sherlock los lleva a los dos hacia el dormitorio, negándose a pensar demasiado acerca de la completa falta de conocimiento que tiene sobre lo que va a suceder.

"Sherlock", John sonríe tan pronto como entran, "Déjame."

Sherlock exhala fuertemente, dejando que John lo gire y cierre sus labios nuevamente, sus manos deslizándose por su espalda. Se detiene en la pretina de sus pantalones, provocando durante un largo momento antes de comenzar a desabrocharlos lentamente, y Sherlock no puede reprimir un suspiro de placer cuando su erección se libera de la presión. John no toca sus boxers, todavía no, y da un paso atrás para mirarlo. Sherlock sonríe, encuentra en la cara de John todo lo que necesita para corresponder y lo desnuda igual de despacio. Ambos se quitan los pantalones, y Sherlock sigue a John en la cama, acostados cara a cara.

"¿Es esto en lo que estabas pensando cuando me enviaste un mensaje de texto?", Pregunta John en un susurro.

Sherlock asiente lentamente, "Sí, y mucho más." Cierra los ojos mientras John se inclina por otro beso, dejando que sus cuerpos se vuelvan a juntar hasta que se presionan contra el otro. Incapaz de detenerse, Sherlock empuja contra la erección de John, provocandoles un gemido a ambos. "¿Podemos quitarnos esto?", Pregunta en un respiro, ya desesperado por más.

John se ríe en el beso, ambas manos deslizándose por el pecho de Sherlock y dentro de sus boxers, tirando de ellos lentamente, "Juntos entonces", murmura, y Sherlock desliza los boxers oscuros de John por sus piernas con demasiada rapidez, haciendo que los dos se rían un poco más . "Ahí," John sonríe, ayudándoles a los dos a finalmente desnudarse, y Sherlock contiene la respiración. "¿Todavía estás bien?"

"Sí", suspira  Sherlock, sus ojos recorriendo todo el cuerpo de John, los dedos acariciando su pecho y mucho más abajo. "Esto es lo que quería", continúa, incapaz de detenerse ahora. "Para tenerte así, para verte todo"

"Tienes todo de mi" responde John, gimiendo suavemente cuando los dedos de Sherlock le rozan la pelvis. "Todo de mí."

Sherlock sonríe, necesitando más que nunca tocar a John en este mismo momento, y cerrar su mano alrededor de él antes de que pueda pensarlo dos veces.

"Oh mierda", John jadea, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Sherlock lo frota de nuevo, mirando fascinado mientras John se muerde el labio inferior. "Dios, Sherlock."

"¿Bien?", Pregunta Sherlock en un susurro, con la mano todavía moviéndose sobre la polla de John.

"Oh, sí", John sonríe, mirándolo, "muy bien."

Sherlock no tiene tiempo para responder, su gemido hace eco en la habitación cuando John lo toma en sus manos, acariciandolo desde la base hasta la punta lentamente. Mira a John a los ojos, haciendo todo lo posible por controlar su respiración ya de por sí irregular y centrándose en la mano que tiene sobre John. Con solo sus gemidos y su respiración llenando el aire, ambos dejan acariciar y acariciar y sus manos  descubren más y más piel. Con las cabezas dándoles vuelta, parece que Sherlock no puede dejar de gritar cada vez que el pulgar de John se desliza sobre su cabeza, extendiendo el liquido pre seminal por toda su erección.

"John, _John._ "

"Eres hermoso", murmura John, "tan hermoso"

Sherlock se arquea en la cama, embistiendo contra la mano de John y dándose cuenta de que ya está cerca. Colgado de la cadera con la mano libre, Sherlock se deja alcanzar por el orgasmo con fuertes golpes y deliciosos giros de muñeca por parte de John. Se corre con un grito silencioso, todo su cuerpo temblando y la mano de John lo lleva a un placer que no había imaginado posible. No está seguro de cuánto tiempo permanece quieto, aprendiendo cómo respirar nuevamente, pero cuando se da cuenta de que los labios de John van dejando pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello y hombro, Sherlock recuerda que se supone que debe corresponder.

"Lo siento", murmura, avergonzado, "lo siento, no tenía intención de..."

"Detente, amor", sonríe John, besándolo profundamente. "Esto es perfecto, absolutamente perfecto." Sherlock cierra los ojos, negándose a comentar sobre el apodo y guardando el susurro en su Palacio Mental rápidamente. "Eres hermoso, fue fantástico presenciarlo".

Sherlock se sonroja, "Pero tú..."

"Casi me corro al verte" responde John, comenzando a embestir contra el puño flojo de Sherlock. "He estado soñando con este momento por tanto tiempo."

Sherlock sonríe, capturando sus labios y reanudando sus estocadas sobre la polla de John. Se traga todos sus gemidos, juntando sus cuerpos y confiando en el lenguaje corporal de John para decirle qué tan rápido, o qué tan duro debe ir.

"Sherlock, dios, sí", John comienza a gritar, sus caderas están perdiendo el ritmo y pronto está gritando el nombre de Sherlock, corriéndose por todo su estomago, y Sherlock no puede hacer nada más que mirar, hipnotizado. "Joder", John jadea contra sus labios, "Eres increíble."

Sherlock no puede evitar reír, sintiéndose ridículamente feliz, "Estoy bastante seguro de que tú lo eres."

John sonríe, inclinándose por otro beso, y sin una sola duda, Sherlock sabe que está listo para entregarse por completo a John.


	18. Epilogo Primero

John despierta cálido, el sol asomándose por la ventana y el cuerpo de Sherlock envuelto alrededor de él. Aún sin abrir los ojos, John respira todo. Tres meses desde que besó a Sherlock por primera vez, y todavía se siente como ayer. Han hecho mucho desde entonces, mucho más, John piensa con una sonrisa, los recuerdos de la noche anterior aún vivos. Si había algo que no había esperado, era la determinación de Sherlock de intentarlo todo cuando se trataba de sexo. Hace solo unas horas, Sherlock había insistido en probar su cuarta felación, quería mejorar su técnica y catalogar más reacciones de John, y realmente, John no podía rechazar nada de lo que le pedía.

John se había asegurado de ir despacio de todos modos, presentando a Sherlock nuevas formas de placer día tras día y asegurándose de estar listo para más cada vez. John sabe que Sherlock está pensando en el sexo con penetración cada vez más, pero le está dando la oportunidad de abordar el tema en su propio tiempo. A veces pasan horas susurrándose mutuamente en la oscuridad, confesando fantasías y temores al otro, y John ha aprendido a confiar en Sherlock más que en nadie. Todavía hay recuerdos que John no está listo para compartir, y sabe que Sherlock también tiene algo, pero John confía en que llegarán allí, lentamente.

John le dijo a su hermana hace cinco días, presentando a Sherlock durante una de sus reuniones semanales de café, y como era de esperarse, Harry se llenó de alegría. Había interrogado a Sherlock durante horas, le había preguntado los detalles más embarazosos y había sonreído como una idiota cuando John tomó la mano de Sherlock y le dijo que no tenía que contestar ninguna de sus estúpidas preguntas (lo que solo hizo reír a Harry aún más). Sin embargo, Sherlock lo había mirado con ojos brillantes toda la noche después de eso y lo había besado durante varios minutos en la cama, susurrando lo afortunado que se sentía.

Sherlock todavía se está acostumbrando a no estar solo (sus palabras, anoche), y John se está asegurando de que siempre esté comiendo con Greg, Mike o él mismo en la Uni. No hablan de eso, pero John sabe que Sherlock es consciente de todas estas pequeñas cosas, pero su falta de objeción mantiene a John con la esperanza de que no está haciendo algo estúpido. Su relación había sorprendido a algunos, pero aburrió a la mayoría de los estudiantes, o al menos a los que se preocuparon lo suficiente como para darse cuenta. Sin embargo, Sherlock a veces duda en aceptar la mano de John mientras están fuera, pero John ha decidido darle todo el tiempo que necesita para procesar completamente el simple hecho de que están juntos en esto.

"Estas despierto."

John abre los ojos, mirando la cabeza llena de rizos de Sherlock en su pecho, "Lo estoy."

"Estás pensando en lo de anoche", continúa Sherlock.

"¿Cómo pudiste saberlo?", Pregunta John, riendo.

"Puedo ver y sentir tu erección desde aquí, John", responde Sherlock, sonando demasiado serio, y John se ríe de nuevo.

"Pensé que ya estarías acostumbrado", sonríe John, "hemos estado despertando juntos casi todos los días."

Sherlock lo mira, con los ojos todavía llenos de sueño mientras dice: "No me estoy quejando".

"Lo sé", susurra John antes de inclinarse para un apropiado beso matutino.


	19. Epílogo Segundo

Sherlock se arquea sobre la cama, su cuerpo entero se quiebra mientras se corre sobre su estómago. No está seguro de lo que está diciendo,gimiendo o respirando, pero John todavía está muy adentro de él, empujando más rápido y más duro, y Sherlock está empezando a pensar que podría correrse otra vez así.

"Oh, joder, Sherlock", grita John, empujando una última vez dentro de él antes de correrse, su cuerpo caliente y sudoroso encima de Sherlock.

Sherlock mira, hipnotizado, incapaz de moverse más que para jalar a John hacia abajo para un beso, desordenado y glorioso. Los dos todavía están jadeando cuando se separan, respirando contra la boca del otro, y Sherlock siente algo muy cálido que se extiende por todo su pecho, "John", murmura, pasándose ambas manos por el pelo, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

"Te amo", suspira John, besándolo de nuevo. "Dios, te amo."

Sherlock se ríe, no está seguro exactamente de por qué, y tira de John hacia abajo para otro beso, un poco más desesperado esta vez. _Esto_ , piensa, _esto es lo que quiero para el resto de mi vida_. "Estoy enamorado de ti, John Watson", Sherlock sonríe contra sus labios.

"Nunca dejemos esta cama", dice John, acariciando las dos mejillas de Sherlock con los pulgares. "Lo digo en serio, no quiero volver a mi habitación esta noche, o nunca. Quiero que esta cama sea nuestra cama, no solo la tuya. Quiero ir a dormir en esta cama todas las noches, contigo a mi lado y con la promesa de despertar con tu cuerpo contra el mío por la mañana.

"John", suspira Sherlock, una vez más perdido por las palabras.

"Lo siento, sé que no tengo ningún sentido y que probablemente sea demasiado apresurado, pero yo-"

"Para", Sherlock lo interrumpe, inclinándose para otro beso. "Sí. Esta ya es nuestra cama de todos modos."

John se ríe, su cuerpo entero tiembla y Sherlock jadea mientras se desliza fuera de él, "Oh, mierda, lo siento."

"No, estoy bien", Sherlock sonríe. "Sé que amas esta cama, pero deberíamos tomar una ducha, ¿no crees?"

"Sabía que estaba saliendo con un hombre inteligente", sonríe John, guiñándole un ojo y Sherlock lo aparta de él, riéndose.

"No comiences", advierte, sabiendo lo mucho que a John le gusta molestarlo. "La ducha está allí, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado."

John rueda sobre su espalda, estirándose, y Sherlock no puede evitar mirar.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres que tomemos una ducha juntos?", Pregunta John, todavía sonriendo.

Sherlock pone los ojos en blanco, se pone de pie y agarra un pañuelo para limpiar su estómago rápidamente, "Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres."

Oye que John se ríe de nuevo mientras camina hacia el baño, seguido rápidamente por unos pasos, y para cuando llega dentro de la ducha, John tiene el cuerpo aún caliente contra el suyo y sus besos suaves contra su cuello.

"He querido decírtelo por un largo tiempo", susurra John, y Sherlock sabe exactamente de lo que está hablando.

"Me he sentido así durante mucho tiempo también", responde Sherlock, dándose la vuelta en sus brazos para frotar sus labios.

John lo abraza más, lo besa más profundo, y Sherlock se encuentra a sí mismo preguntándose una vez más si alguna vez se acostumbrará a sentirse amado.

 


	20. Epílogo Tercero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand done.   
> Thanks (again) to the amazing Salambo06 for let me translate this, was so much fun and a honor, obviously.
> 
> Y a ti, que llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias también por tomarte el tiempo de leer está pobre traducción hecha por alguien que, obviamente, no se dedica a hacer traducciones profesionalmente.
> 
> Espero regresar pronto con alguna otra traducción y también, por qué no? Una historia original.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto y feliz 2018 a todos!

"Vamos, John, no puedes defraudarnos así", se queja Greg por enésima vez, agitando ambas manos en el aire con desesperación.

"No lo haré esta vez", responde John. "Ya te lo dije, muchas veces si mal norecuerdo."

"Pero eres tú quien atrae a la mayoría de las chicas", exclama Greg antes de añadir con un guiño a Sherlock, "y a los chicos."

"Greg, no lo voy a hacer, deja de preguntar", afirma John de una vez por todas.

"Si no tenemos suficiente dinero para jugar el próximo año, espero que te sientas culpable."

John se ríe, seguido rápidamente por Mike y Sherlock mientras todos van a tirar sus servilletas y platos de papel. Habían decidido reunirse en la feria, Greg bromeando toda la semana sobre lo romántico que sería aliviar estos preciosos momentos, y Sherlock lo había callado con algunas deducciones sobre su novia actual, lo que hacía que John se sintiera aún más orgulloso.

John está a punto de ofrecerles que busquen un helado cuando Sherlock tira de su mano, alejándolo de Mike y Greg.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta John, preocupado de que Sherlock ya esté aburrido.

"Nada", Sherlock sonríe, "Estaba pensando que Greg tiene razón."

"¿La tiene?" John frunce el ceño.

"Sí", asiente Sherlock. "Todos los jugadores están comiendo en este momento, por lo que la cabaña está vacía."

John necesita otro segundo para comprender, y luego le grita a Mike que debe irse, arrastrando a Sherlock de la mano hasta la cabaña. Están sin aliento cuando llegan, y John mira a su alrededor rápidamente, asegurándose de que están solos.

"Entonces, ¿la puerta de atrás?" Pregunta, sonriendole a Sherlock.

"Nos vemos pronto, capitán", responde Sherlock antes de correr al otro lado de la cabaña.

John entra rápidamente, dirigiéndose directamente a la última habitación y cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente detrás de él. Sólo cuando está parado en el medio, a solas, se da cuenta de que no tiene nada que usar como venda, pero decide cerrar bien los ojos esta vez. Sonríe al escuchar a Sherlock detenerse frente a la puerta y dice: "Mejor entra o perderás tu oportunidad."

No se mueve cuando Sherlock entra, acercándose lentamente antes de detenerse frente a él. Espera un segundo más antes de agregar, "Vamos, reclama tu beso."

Todavía está sonriendo cuando Sherlock roza sus bocas, solo un toque de labios, y puede sentir que Sherlock sonríe. Esta vez no vacila, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Sherlock mientras profundiza el beso, dejando que sus lenguas se encuentren perezosamente y abriendo los ojos cuando se separan.

"Mucho mejor que el primero", susurra Sherlock.

John se ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza, "A mi realmente, realmente también me gustó el primero, ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé", respira Sherlock mientras se inclina para otro beso.


End file.
